Temporally Displaced
by FLUFF-N-UTTER-1
Summary: What if Becker had joined Abby, Connor and Danny in the Cretaceous? Where might they have gone next? (0.5 ABCDU) The thirteenth universe.
1. Out of the Cretaceous

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

"_Finish it!"_

3.11 Temporally Displaced (ABCDU)

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"No," said Becker "we're going home. No one is staying in the cretaceous."

Danny and Abby looked up in surprise from where they were kneeling next to Connor's prone body. They hadn't heard the soldier and the German shepherd arrive. The ARC had continued to keep a canine security force since the team's first encounter with the future predators. Ryan, Stephen and Cutter all owed their lives to the presence of the dogs.

"What are you doing here?" asked Danny in disbelief. "How are you here?"

"It's my job to protect you," replied Becker. "I came after you."

The tall soldier knelt down beside the threesome. He leaned his assault rifle against the tree trunk. The dog sat on its haunches, nose in the air sniffing, watching the stunned raptors warily.

"There were future predators all over the buildings," objected the red-haired team leader, "the racetrack anomaly was swarming with them. It's not possible for you to be here."

"Really," replied Becker. He raised his eyebrow as he looked at Danny. "Yet I'm here."

Danny opened his mouth to say something, but then shut it. Becker searched the pockets of his black Kevlar vest and finally pulled out a small capsule.

"After Sarah and I returned from Johnson's HQ," Becker explained "my men arrived with the LRAD equipment and the canine units."

Becker smiled grimly and stroked the back of Stella's neck.

"I doubt there are any predators left alive," continued Becker "around those buildings now."

Becker broke the capsule and waved it in front of Connor's nose. The unconscious young scientist twisted away from the acrid scent of whatever was in the capsule. Stella's nostrils crinkled up at the awful smell, but she didn't move from her post. Becker merely stretched out his arm and held the capsule closer to Connor.

"Even if you got through the predators… even if Stella brought you to the right building," said Abby, "we locked the anomaly behind us… how…"

For the first time since he appeared beneath the tree in the cretaceous, the calm, unflappable Becker looked startled.

"The anomaly in the building wasn't locked when Stella and I came through," said Becker. "I left orders for the security team to guard it, and lock it if we weren't back in two hours or if the racetrack anomaly started fluctuating."

"We were handling things just fine," huffed Danny.

"Yeah, right," replied Becker. "What was your plan? Were you going to go off chasing Helen and leave Abby and Connor here by themselves?"

"Somebody has to stop Helen," said Abby, "she wants to wipe out humanity from the very beginning."

The petite blonde looked at the man lying on the ground in front of her. Her face softened for just a moment. Then she turned her blue eyed gaze back to Becker.

"And someone has to stay," Abby said "with Connor."

"Mmmph," moaned Connor.

Connor blinked his dark brown eyes, trying to focus, slowly starting to regain consciousness. Behind the humans, a raptor was also starting to regain consciousness. A low rumble came from Stella's throat. Becker pulled a tranquilizer pistol from his belt. He shot the raptor. The creature sank back down to the forest floor.

"Oh… staying in the cretaceous," mumbled Connor "that's not a good idea…"

Connor's eyes were now open. He tried to push himself up on his elbows. The soldier handed the pistol to Abby. Together, Danny and Becker pulled Connor into an upright position. Abby stood up in front of them. Connor gingerly tried to put both feet on the ground. A gasp of pain confirmed that he couldn't put any weight on his left foot.

"Connor's right," said Becker "we need to leave… now. Let's go home."

Becker kept his left arm supporting Connor and picked up the assault rifle with his right hand. On the other side of Connor, the team leader shook his head determinedly.

"We can't just let Helen get away with murder," said Danny "We will stick with the original plan. We'll split up. I'll follow Helen. Becker, you and Abby take Connor back to the ARC."

"That's crazy," objected Becker "Connor's hurt, and we'll need your help to get him back home. We'll be too slow if I try to carry him on my own, and Abby can't help... we need someone armed and on point."

"Splitting up isn't a good idea either," said Connor weakly "always ends bad in horror movies."

Danny glared first at the scientist, then he glared at the soldier. Stella started whining. Another raptor was stirring. This time, Abby shot the creature with the tranquilizer. She turned to look at Danny with a pleading gaze.

"Fine, we'll stay together," agreed Danny "but we're going after Helen."

"Not my first choice," said Becker "but anything is better than staying here."

Abby took the lead, following Helen's trail. Becker and Danny supported Connor between them. Stella trailed behind the four humans sniffing the ground anxiously.

When they finally saw the shimmering, glittering anomaly, it was already pulsing. They hurried, but it closed before their eyes. They spent seventeen minutes trapped in the cretaceous before another anomaly opened a few meters to the right of where the Pliocene anomaly had been.

"We don't know where it goes," protested Connor as Danny and Becker carried him towards the shining hole through times. Stella bounded forward.

"Whenever it is, has got to be better ," replied Abby "than staying in the cretaceous."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	2. Helen's Place?

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

"…_better than staying in the cretaceous…"_

3.11 Temporally Displaced (ABCDU)

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abby, Becker, Connor, Danny and Stella stepped from the dried grass covered cretaceous dirt onto the hard wooden floor of a stage. The only light was from the glowing anomaly behind them and the sunlight pouring in across the floor from the glass panes in the rear exit of the building. From where they were standing they could make out rows of seats in front of them receding into the darkness of what appeared to be a theater or auditorium.

"Do you think we're home?" asked Danny.

He, Connor and Becker stepped forward into the sunlight. Stella was sniffing the floor, circling eagerly.

"If we are home," replied Becker "there should be a team coming to respond to the anomaly."

Abby walked past the three men to one of the props on stage. She trailed her finger across the dusty tabletop.

"This place looks abandoned," Abby said. "Maybe we're back in another part of the racetrack anomalies future…"

Her voice trailed off. Stella had now made her way to the rear door of the building. The German shepherd barked sharply, and then sat in front of the door waiting for her human companions.

"Maybe we should get outside, look around," suggested Connor "if we see people, we stay and call Lester… or if we don't like what we see… we could go back to the cretaceous and try another anomaly."

Behind them, the anomaly they had just come through, flickered and closed.

"Or not."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abby reached the doorway first. She bent down and rubbed Stella behind her ears before straightening up again. Abby peered out the dirty glass window.

"There are people out there," Abby exclaimed "we're in London! The Aldwych theater is across the street."

"We're not that far from the ARC then…" said Danny. "A response team should be here any minute. Let's go."

"Wait," said Becker. "We can't go outside in public... in the theater district... with these weapons showing."

Becker released his hold on Connor. The injured man leaned back against the wall. Danny braced Connor and kept him from falling. Becker reached for a long black frock coat hanging from a nearby costume rack. Moths fluttered up from the clothing rack.

"Mate, it looks a little small," said Connor "I doubt it will fit you."

"Not going to wear it," replied Becker "just want to wrap the assault rifle so no one see's it."

Danny reached for the sash on a red kimono.

"Stella will need a leash," said Danny.

Abby took the rucksack off her shoulders and slipped the tranquilizer gun inside. Then she retraced her steps back towards the men. Abby took the sash from Danny and whistled for Stella. The canine bounded towards the blonde. A short motion of Abby's hand and Stella was sitting at the woman's feet. Abby knelt and tied the red sash to Stella's collar.

"Guys," Abby said "the door is locked… How are we going to get out?"

"Leave that to me," replied Danny.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

They'd been outside on this bright sunny day for half an hour already. A response team hadn't arrived, and they hadn't been able to reach the ARC. Their cell phones didn't appear to be working.

"Fine," said Danny "we'll walk. And when we get back…"

What Danny was going to do to the second shift remained under speculation for the first mile they walked. The second mile was when Connor's protests finally got Danny to agree to a stop.

Danny and Becker released the young scientist. Connor slid down the wall of the building to sit on the sidewalk. Becker walked with Stella a block further up the street, while Danny crossed to the other side. Abby knelt beside Connor and unzipped his rucksack. She handed him a bottle of water before standing up and walking away from him.

"Back in a minute Connor," she said.

Abby pulled out her cell phone. Like Danny and Becker, she was still trying to get a proper signal. Abby got a dial tone, but no connection.

On a whim, Abby dialed the operator. The perky voice on the other end offered to help connect her, but when Abby gave her the number, the woman told her it was unassigned. Abby walked back to where Connor was sprawled on the sidewalk, the open rucksack beside him.

"Are you all right?" asked Abby.

Connor opened and shut his mouth. He pointed in the direction of a woman walking down the sidewalk.

"She told me to get a job," Connor exclaimed.

Abby smirked. She hadn't thought what it must look like for Connor to be sitting here on the sidewalk like that. Abby knelt down and reached into the open rucksack for a bottle of water and found a few loose pound notes.

"She meant well," said Abby "I'm sure."

"But Abby," said Connor raising the newspaper he held in front of her, "she gave me the paper… told me to check out the help wanted section."

"Yeah Conn," said Abby "I'm sure she was just trying to be helpful."

"Look!"

Abby took the Daily Telegraph from his hands. The newpaper was published Wednesday, June 7, 2006. Abby's blue eyes opened wide in surprise.

"But Connor," said Abby, "we left London on June 6, 2009."

"Not just the date Abby," exclaimed Connor, "look at the picture!"

Abby looked lower down on the front page. In three inch type, the headline screamed PROFESSOR CUTTER OF CMU TO UNVEIL TIME TRAVEL DEVICE. The picture beneath the type was Professor Helen Cutter.

-_x-x-x-x-x-x_

_**A/N refers to possible timeline mentioned briefly in Quickly Now chapter 1 and 2**_


	3. Danny's Place?

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

**__****A/N refers to possible timeline mentioned briefly in Quickly Now chapter 1 and 2**

"…_beneath the type…"_

3.11 Temporally Displaced (ABCDU)

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abby and Connor were both still reading the newspaper article when Danny returned.

"We're in London," explained Abby "the recent past… but something's changed."

"Helen," said Connor "she's here… and Cutter and Stephen… aren't."

Danny knelt down beside the pair. He looked over their shoulders and read the brief bio the paper provided. In this world, Professor Helen Cutter taught at Central Metropolitan University… or at least she held a position there. Three small pictures below the article showed the woman with three different husbands.

Professor Nicholas Cutter, her first husband, had disappeared in 1999, somewhere in the Forest of Dean. His body had never been found. After seven years, Nick Cutter had been legally declared dead.

"Do you think Cutter is still alive?" asked Abby.

"Hope so," replied Danny. "I can't imagine Jenny without him."

Stephen was definitely dead in this world. Helen had married her much younger lab assistant right after having Nick declared dead. Three months later, Stephen was found dead in his lab, the victim of some sort of venomous insect bite. The tabloids had started referring to Helen as the Black Widow of the science community.

"Do you think she really used a black widow on Stephen," asked Connor, "or something from another time?"

"Helen had to have tricked him somehow," said Danny "I can't imagine any one creature taking Stephen out."

Abby and Connor both nodded in agreement. Becker and Stella came back at that moment. Stella sat on her haunches next to Connor. The German shepherd was panting slightly, tongue hanging out. Connor reached into the rucksack and pulled out a small tin dish. Connor set the dish on the pavement in front of Stella and poured water into the metal bowl while Danny informed the chief security officer of the very different dangers in this world. Becker grimaced.

"I'd rather deal with a raptor," grumbled Becker "no worries about motives there."

Danny chuckled. He pointed at the last paragraph in the newspaper article.

"Helen's motive is right there," said Danny "profit and control… if she's got the patent on an anomaly opening device… she and her newest husband, that Burton bloke, can charge whatever they want… and control all the world's time travel."

"We've got a month until the unveiling of this device of hers," said Connor. "Do you think we can stop her and Philip Burton?"

The team leader turned his level gaze on the young scientist. Danny gave a determined grin.

"We'll stop Helen," said Danny assuredly, "no matter what it takes."

Danny rose to a stand. Abby and Becker also stood up. Connor remained sitting on the pavement. He stroked Stella's back. The German shepherd stopped lapping the water and lapped Connor's face before returning to the water dish.

"How?" asked Connor plaintively. "There isn't an ARC… and we're missing Cutter and Stephen."

"The first thing we'll have to do," replied Danny "is find the rest of our team, Lester, Sarah and Jenny."

Abby shook her head. She watched the bobby strolling up the tree lined sidewalk towards their little group.

"No," said Abby "I think the first thing we ought to do is get out here, before we get arrested for panhandling."

-_x-x-x-x-x-x_

In the absence of the ARC, the little group decided to go to Danny's flat. It was only a short tube ride away. There really weren't too many other options. In 2006, Connor had shared a flat with another student at CMU, Abby had been sharing a large flat with half a dozen friends, while Becker had been in Afghanistan.

"No problem, I've been living in the same flat for over fifteen years," said Danny "we'll be off the streets, get something to eat, wrap that ankle of yours Connor, and make a plan."

"What if we meet you there?" asked Abby.

Danny gave a cheeky grin.

"Then we'll have extra backup," replied Danny. "With two of me to help stop Helen, there is no way she can win."

-_x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abby ran into Sainsbury's when they left the tube station to buy an ankle wrap and splints. She quickly caught up with Becker and Danny as they helped Connor along the sidewalk.

"We're almost there," said Danny.

He pointed at a tiny duplex down the street. The shared porch covered both entryways, a black door and a bright red door.

"The black door is my place," said Danny "the red door belongs to me landlady, Mrs. Finchley."

Danny's key didn't work, but the spare key under Mrs. Finchley's geranium did. He opened the door with a flourish. Abby entered first, followed by Becker helping Connor limp in, and finally Danny walked into the flat. He found the others staring at him.

"This really doesn't look like your style," smirked Abby.

Danny looked around the room in amazement. In place of his clunky black futon was a stylish olive green sofa. Aubergine throw pillows with an olive green leaf pattern woven into the fabric complemented the sofa and picked up the dark purple hue of a vase on the entertainment stand. Danny spun slowly around the room.

"This isn't my flat," the lanky red head mumbled in confusion.

"No," agreed Abby. "I recognize some of the furnishings."

She pointed at the gleaming oak bookcase. Nestled in amongst the books on the heavy laden shelves were various artifacts: an ornate rosewood box carved with mythological Hindu figures, a large purple, brown and white helmet shell, a brightly colored mask, and more.

"I think we've found Sarah's flat," said Abby with a grin. "Is there something you're not telling us Danny?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Danny checked out Sarah's kitchen, while Abby wrapped Connor's ankle. It looked like Sarah hadn't been shopping recently. He found no produce or dairy in the fridge. The freezer held bread and several frozen pot pies. Danny quickly put four of the pasties in the huge microwave. A tin of potted meat and a toaster to thaw the bread soon gave Stella something to wag her tail about. Danny returned to the front room.

"Connor," hissed Abby impatiently "quit wiggling."

"I'm trying to get the computer booted up," replied Connor. "We'll need to find everyone."

Connor's left leg was stretched out towards Abby, but Connor was twisting in the chair. He was nearly turned completely around trying to reach the keyboard. Becker returned from the hallway.

"Sarah had acetaminophen in her medicine cabinet," said Becker. "Connor take these."

The microwave dinged at that moment.

"Anybody hungry?" asked Danny.

Abby fastened the last clasp on the ace wrap. While Danny, Becker and Abby headed back to the kitchen, Connor turned to face the computer. Fingers flying, he began to search for their friends. Abby returned carrying a pastie on a small plate. She set it down on the desk beside the keyboard. Connor was frowning.

"What's wrong?" asked Abby.

"I've found Lester," replied Connor "but I don't think he's our Lester."

Danny and Becker had returned to the main room now, carrying their food. Stella trailed behind the two men. Connor picked up his pastie and took a hungry bite.

"What do you mean?" asked Becker "Why don't you think he's our Lester?"

"Well this Lester works for the government," replied Connor "but a different department and he's not married… and he was recently transferred to Jamaica."

"If he's in Jamaica," said Abby "he's not going to be able to help us stop Helen."

Silence followed her comment. Connor took another bite of his pastie and returned to the computer.

"What about Jenny?" asked Becker.

"I haven't found any trace of Jenny Lewis," Connor replied "yet."

He continued typing. Search screens blinked on and off again quickly as Connor moved from one site to another. Before anyone could ask anything else, someone was pounding on the front door. Stella started barking. Danny opened the door to see Mrs. Finchley. The irate little woman pointed a finger directly beneath Danny's nose.

"I'm going to call the coppers on you lot," said Mrs. Finchley. "What are you doing, breaking into decent people's flats?"

"Mrs. Finchley," replied Danny "it's me, Danny Quinn, Sarah's friend."

The mention of Sarah's name stopped Mrs. Finchley's shouting, but she didn't seem to recognize Danny. She glared at him with a suspicious gaze.

"Dr. Paige is on an expedition to Morocco," said the tiny woman "and she didn't say anything about having visitors while she was gone."

"But Mrs. Finchley…," started Danny.

"Danny," hissed Abby.

She was suddenly at his side, tugging on his sleeve. Abby's blue eyes were opened wide and she looked worried.

"We should get going," said Abby "you can call Sarah when she gets back, yeah."

Danny looked past the blonde to see that Becker had already grabbed Stella's leash and was helping Connor from the computer chair. The young scientist looked ashen. Something was wrong. He nodded.

"Yeah," agreed Danny "sorry Mrs. Finchley. We didn't mean to disturb you."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

It wasn't until the little group had turned the corner onto the next street that they stopped their hurried pace. Stella sat on the pavement, startling a pigeon into flight.

"What was that all about?" asked Danny.

Abby, Connor and Becker exchanged a glance. A car passed on the street. Music by REM was blaring loudly from its open window drowning out the sound of the small low flying aeroplane passing overhead.

"Sarah won't know you," began Abby "she'll have never met you in this world."

Danny narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"You were run over by a bus," said Connor "on your first day as a patrolman. In this world you've been dead for nearly twenty years."

"That's funny," replied Danny "I feel fine for a dead guy."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	4. In The Mean Time

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

"…_in this world…"_

3.11 Temporally Displaced (ABCDU)

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Danny shook his head. He looked at Connor. The young scientist was leaning against a lamppost, stroking Stella's head.

"I remember my first day as a copper," Danny said. "A bus ran over a couple arguing in the street. I took witness statements. How did I get run over in this timeline?"

"In this time and place," Connor answered "you responded to a call about a disoriented young woman standing in the middle of the street. The Danny of this time, tried to get her out of the street… you both were run over."

A momentary silence followed Connor's words.

"You had a very nice funeral," added Connor.

The sun that had been shining for most of this beautiful June day slipped behind a cloud.

"Hmmmph," said Danny. "So far… Lester's in Jamaica, Sarah's in Morocco, Cutter has most likely been pushed through an anomaly, Stephen and I are both dead in this time, and you can't find Jenny. Is that right?"

Connor looked up from Stella to face Danny.

"Didn't have a whole lot of time on the computer," replied Connor "but yeah… that's about it."

"Cutter might find his way back," said Abby hopefully.

"Yeah," said Becker "but when?"

"We're going to need some support," said Danny "to stop Helen before she unveils this time travelling device of hers. And we've only got three weeks."

"We need information," said Becker. "Did you find Ryan?"

"Didn't have time before Mrs. Finchley showed up, I need to get my hands on a computer," said Connor "the public library… or even CMU… but I don't want to run into myself… or Helen."

"It's getting late," said Abby "we need to find someplace to stay tonight. Start again in the morning."

"Until we find out what exactly has changed," said Danny "we should probably stay low, keep out of sight, but we're running out of options."

Becker nodded in agreement.

"When we rode the tube over from the Aldwych station," suggested Connor, "we passed by a stop that I remember from the early days of the ARC… when we were still with the Home Office."

Connor named an older disused tube station that Danny and Becker didn't recognize, but Abby obviously did. She wrinkled up her nose at his idea.

"Oh God no," said Abby.

"There's a whole network of tunnels down there," Connor reminded her. "There were rooms with bunk beds, we could stay there and so could Stella. Not too many places allow dogs… and it would be free."

"We need a place to stay," said Danny "and a plan."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Thursday morning, an article in the paper mentioned the police were looking for a petite blonde who purchased goods from a Sainsbury's with a counterfeit £10 note. The article mentioned that the transit authority had also received counterfeit notes. The home office was investigating.

"Our money's no good," said Danny "or at least none of the newer notes."

They pooled their money and sorted through it, removing the newer notes. The well meaning woman's pound notes paid for hot tea and buttered crumpets. The foursome ate outside on a park bench across the street from the convenience shop. The kindly shopkeeper had seen Stella and tossed in some extra treats just for the German shepherd. While they were eating, Danny explained the plan.

"We'll split up," said Danny "Becker will take Stella to the canine training center… see if he can find Ryan. Abby and Connor, you two go to the library, find out as much as you can about this time… and where we are."

"What about you?" asked Abby.

Danny grinned.

"I'm going to CMU," said Danny "see what I can find out about Helen and this Philip person… and what happened to Stephen and Cutter."

And they split up according to Danny's plan and in spite of Connor's worry.

"We'll meet back at the rooms down the tube track, where we left our weapons," said Danny. "It will be alright, we're not in a horror movie Connor!"

"It sort of feels that way," mumbled Connor.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Becker and Stella left first. The tall soldier's long stride had Stella trotting to keep up with him.

Danny, Connor and Abby made their way to the tube station. Danny dispersed their limited funds between them.

"We shouldn't get in any trouble with these notes," said Danny.

He boarded the tube towards CMU, while Connor and Abby waited for the local heading the opposite direction.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Connor's ankle was somewhat better today. He was able to put weight on it and walk on flat surfaces. The long flight of stairs at the library gave him pause.

"Connor," said Abby "lean on me. Together we can get you to the research center."

Abby thought Connor might be leaning on her a bit more than necessary, but she didn't complain. Truthfully, she liked having him around. While Connor started trolling the internet for information, Abby decided to go directly to the source. The young library assistant was quite willing to talk to her about the new developments at CMU.

"Mind you," said the young man "Professor Helen Cutter is not well respected, notorious even in some circles, but Philip Burton is a renowned inventor. There has to be something behind all this talk of a time travel device."

Abby left the young library assistant and returned to where Connor was sitting at the computer carrel. He was staring vacantly. The list of names he'd researched was on the desk in front of him.

"Have you found everyone?" asked Abby.

"Not exactly," said Connor.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"We're not likely to run into ourselves,' answered Connor.

"What do you mean?" asked Abby again.

"Becker's father was killed in some sort of training accident years before Becker was ever born," said Connor "he doesn't exist here."

Abby swallowed.

"And you?"

Connor gave a short laugh.

"There is a Connor Temple in this world. He's the right age, so I guess he's supposed to be me," Connor replied "but he married a girl named Juliet right after secondary school… they went to the local uni together. He works in a bank in Bradford, she's a mum… they have a son named David."

Abby looked at Connor. He seemed upset. Abby wasn't quite sure whether it was about Becker not existing or his own changed life in this world or...

"Connor," asked Abby "what about me? Did you find my family?"

He opened his mouth and shut it, staring at Abby as if he didn't know what to say. Her blue eyes opened wide.

"Did we all get killed in that accident?" she asked. "Jack and me too?"

Connor reached out to grasp her shoulders.

"No Abby," Connor said. "There wasn't an accident. Your Mum and Dad… they don't seem to have ever met."

"What?"

"Your father emigrated to Australia years ago," said Connor. "Your mother… she married some other man… named Franklin Rutherford. They've got two children… the oldest is about Jack's age."

"I don't exist in this world?"

"Abby," replied Connor "I can't imagine a world without you."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

When Abby and Connor returned to the rooms by the tube station, Becker and Stella were already there. He took the news that he'd never been born in this universe with his usual calm and reserved expression.

"Something like that might have happened to Ryan," replied Becker "no one at the canine center had ever heard of him."

Danny arrived last, bearing a huge bag of food. The mouthwatering aroma reminded the others of how hungry they were. The lanky red head started handing out paper cartons of fish and chips.

"How did you manage to buy all this?" asked Abby.

The team leader knelt down in front of Stella and rubbed the dog affectionately behind her ears. He pulled out some burgers from the bag and set them down in front of the dog.

"The usual way," replied Danny "I got a job."

"What?" asked Becker "Without proper ID?"

Danny rose to stand.

"My break is nearly over, I've got to get back to the restaurant," he replied. "As long as the dishes are clean, they don't care too much about who washes them."

"Did you find anything out about Helen and Philip?" asked Connor.

"Oh yeah," answered Danny with a grin. "I'll be back after closing, we can talk more then."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	5. Just Jess

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

"…_after closing…"_

3.11 Temporally Displaced (ABCDU)

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Danny got back to the abandoned bunkroom sometime after two in the morning. His shift at the restaurant had finally ended. Only Becker and Stella were awake to greet him.

Connor was sprawled across one of the lower bunks. He was sleeping on his back, his sore ankle propped up on his rucksack, one arm above his head, fingers reaching upwards. On the bunk above him, Abby lay on her stomach. She was sleeping on the silvery survival blanket from her rucksack with Connor's jacket draped over her shoulders. Her arm hung over the side of the bunk, fingers reaching down towards Connor's upturned hand.

"They fell asleep waiting," said Becker.

Danny chuckled as he closed the door separating the bunkroom from the outside corridor leading to the tube tracks. He propped a chair against the door knob.

"So what did you find out at CMU today?" asked Becker.

"Most people think that Helen is mean tempered, nasty, and doesn't have a creative bone in her body," replied the former copper. "Some even go so far as to say she killed the professor and disposed of his body somehow before she published his work as her own."

Danny sighed as he sat down on the empty lower bunk opposite Becker and Stella and started taking off his shoes. Becker nodded.

"Most people don't know about anomalies," replied the soldier "we're just hoping that she pushed Cutter through an anomaly, but she may have killed him. She certainly tried to in our timeline."

Danny nodded as he stretched and wiggled his toes.

"The Forest of Dean has plenty of places to hide a body," added Becker.

"If she was capable of murder in one time," agreed Danny "I wouldn't put it past her to be capable of murder in any other timeline."

"Did you find out anything else?"

"Stephen was killed by a swarm of bees," said Danny "nobody seems to know how the bees got in his lab, but apparently he had a severe allergic reaction…"

Becker was shaking his head.

"He wasn't allergic to bees in our time," said the Captain. "When I first started, he and I both got stung by a swarm of bees as we chased an eohippus through a rose garden."

"Hmmm, maybe Stephen was different in this time line," mused Danny "allergic to bees."

Becker's face remained impassive, but his eyes met Danny's with a questioning look.

"Or maybe not."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Friday, started with a full English breakfast from the diner where Danny worked. As Stella wasn't allowed inside, they sat on the back steps by the rear door to the kitchen. They juggled plates of fried sausages, eggs, tomatoes and beans on toast.

"Health department regulations," sniffed the restaurant manager "or I'd let her in. Personally I think dogs are nicer than a lot of my customers."

The woman had a soft spot for animals, especially dogs. She handed Danny a newspaper and a plate of sausages before she turned to go back inside.

"Be sure to put the paper underneath her dish," said the woman "I don't want greasy steps."

Danny opened the paper. He glanced at the headlines before setting Stella's plate on the paper. The Home Office's continued investigation into counterfeit pound notes was on the front page. After the woman left, the team continued their converation. Becker had already let Abby and Connor know what Danny had told him last night.

"I can't believe Stephen was killed by bees," said Abby.

"Neither can I," agreed Connor. "I mean I've got all sorts of allergies, sinus issues and stuff. Our Stephen told me once that the only thing he was allergic to was penicillin."

"Did you find out anything about this Philip person?" asked Becker as he cut his sausage into small bites.

"He seems to be quite the famous inventor," replied Danny "got a couple of patents, a chair on the science review board at CMU… that's how he and Helen met."

Connor swallowed the food in his mouth as he listened to Danny.

"What did he invent?" asked Connor.

"Something called the room cooled superconductor," answered Danny.

"Really?" asked Connor. "That would revolutionize the electronics industry… I mean the research applications alone… and transportation applications… MRIs… and…"

Danny shrugged his shoulders and reached for his mug of tea as Connor babbled on in excitement.

"I tried reading up on him while I was at CMU yesterday," interrupted the team leader, "but I didn't understand enough of what I was reading. Today, you and Abby need to go to CMU…"

"What?"

"Research," said Danny "check out the library, since you're not in school there, it shouldn't be a problem really… just stay out of Helen's sight."

"What are you going to do?" asked Abby.

Danny grinned and leaned back against the stair railing.

"I'm going to see if I can sweet talk the ladies in the police records department," the red head replied with a cheeky smirk. "Then I've got to start work at five."

"What about me?" asked Becker.

"Someone's got to stay with Stella."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Becker and Stella walked around the neighborhood most of the day. Reconnaissance Becker told himself. He was frustrated that he couldn't help his friends, but found a park nearby where he and Stella could drill. The German shepherd loved the workout almost as much as Becker did. It wasn't until he heard the sound of stifled giggles that Becker realized he and Stella had an audience.

"I'm sorry," said the petite brunette "it just looked funny to see you both crawling on your stomachs."

Becker rose to stand. He gestured with his hand, and Stella immediately came to sit by his heels. The woman standing before him in incredibly high heels and a bright green dress had a small Yorkshire terrier running in circles around her feet threatening to trip her at any moment.

"Stella is a trained security guard," Becker replied "and she needs practice to keep her edge."

The young woman gestured at the small dog.

"Lindy had a vet appointment, so I took a half day from work," she said. "Lindy doesn't have an edge, or even good doggie manners. I wish I knew how to train her."

Becker heard the unspoken plea in her voice.

"Some people think it's easier to train a dog with another," he replied. "If you'd like, you and Lindy can join Stella and myself while we practice."

The young woman flashed a brilliant smile. She held out her hand to introduce herself.

"My name's Jessica," she said "but I prefer just Jess. Lindy and I would love to join you."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

It was getting dark by the time Becker and Stella returned to the abandoned bunk rooms. Connor and Abby were already there. They were sitting quietly side by side on the bottom bunk. They were leaning into each other, as if holding each other up.

"Are you two alright?" asked Becker. "Did something happen at CMU?"

"We ran into some people we thought we knew," said Abby in a subdued tone of voice. She turned to look at Connor. "But we really didn't know them at all."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

It wasn't until Danny returned on his break with dinner, that Abby and Connor shared their story.

"Connor was working on the computer," said Abby "I wandered around the library… and met Jack."

"Jack?" asked Danny, remembering the whiny young man he'd met at the race track anomaly back in their own timeline. "Your brother?"

"He looks exactly like my brother Jack," whispered Abby, "but he's not… not really."

"What do you mean?" asked Becker.

"He's a student in uni, holding down a part time job and making good grades, serious, responsible even," replied Abby in amazement "he's got a little sister he adores, showed me her picture… her name is Abigail…"

"Abby," interrupted Connor "I told you, there is no way she could be you… you're the only Abby…"

Abby's eyes glistened and her chin trembled.

"But don't you see," she said "if Jack's the way he is in our world… irresponsible... foolhardy... because of me…"

This time, it was Danny who interrupted her.

"You're not to blame for Jack's behavior. Jack's a grown man," Danny reminded her "and I know you tried to take care of your little brother the best you could, but he's responsible for his own actions."

Abby nodded at Danny's words, and Connor put his arm around her and hugged her close.

"Did you find out…" asked Becker hesitantly "anything else?"

Connor reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Yeah," he replied "your Mum and sister live in Sussex. Your sister is married, got three little girls."

"Thanks," said Becker as he read the address on the slip of paper.

"Amazingly enough," continued Connor "the youngest is named Hillary."

Becker and Connor exchanged a glance, and a grin. Then Connor turned to face Danny.

"Did you find out anything," asked Connor "when you spoke with the ladies in the police records department?"

Danny remembered how Bernice had blanched when he walked in the office. She wouldn't speak to him, insisting her young assistant help him. The entire time he was there, Bernice kept glancing at him as if she couldn't remember him or maybe was afraid she did. Her assistant had been most unhelpful.

"No," replied Danny "I couldn't find out anything about the investigation into Stephen's death.

"Tomorrow morning," said Connor "I'll go back to CMU. The technology is a little different here, but I can still hack into government records. I've started creating false identities for us already. I'll get the report."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

But tomorrow morning, Claudia Brown found them.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	6. Meet Claudia Brown

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

"…_found…"_

3.11 Temporally Displaced (ABCDU)

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The knob on the door separating the bunkroom from the outside corridor rattled sharply, waking Danny. He glanced at his watch… it was very early. In the dim light of the bunkroom, he saw that Becker, Connor and Abby were still asleep. Besides himself, only Stella was awake. The German shepherd's body was stretched out lengthwise on the bunk next to Becker, but her head was up, ears pointed, eyes gazing at the door.

Danny sat up and put his feet into the shoes he had only recently taken off. He shuffled towards the door. They hadn't seen anyone in the tube tunnels in the three days they'd been living here. The knob rattled again.

"Who's there?" asked Danny.

"Claudia Brown," replied a calm sure voice "I'm with the Home Office. You need to open this door."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Claudia stepped through the doorway into the bunkroom. The tall red haired man who let her in regarded her quizzically. Behind him, another tall man dressed in black arose from a bunk. The dog beside him jumped down to the floor and sat at his heel, alert and watchful. A petite blonde woman was bent over a third man, shaking his still sleeping form.

"Connor, wake up," hissed the blonde "we've got company."

Claudia looked at the clipboard she carried. The printouts from the CCTV were a definite match for two of the four people in front of her.

"So," began Claudia "this isn't exactly where I expected to find the headquarters of a counterfeiting ring."

"We're not counterfeiters Jenny," replied Danny.

Claudia frowned at the man. He was acting as if he knew her, but she'd never seen him before in her life.

"My name's Claudia Brown," she corrected.

Then she turned the clipboard to face the group. Abby's picture, with her short white blonde hair, was readily identifiable at the Sainsbury check out counter Wednesday afternoon. Claudia then flipped the page to show another image, Connor at a public library computer Thursday. A third flip of the page showed Connor walking out of the CMU library computer center Friday.

"Counterfeiting, breaking into government databases, modifying government records," said Claudia. "Does any of that sound familiar? Does any of that sound like high treason to you?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abby and Connor were staring at each other, whispering together… hissing actually as they argued back and forth. Becker glanced at the pair, wondering what got into them. Danny however looked at Claudia, grinned and raised his hands.

"You caught us Jenny," said the lanky red head. "We're glad to see you in this time... beginning to think you didn't exist."

"My name is not Jenny," snapped Claudia.

Danny blinked in confusion, finally realizing that she was serious.

"You're not who you think you are," replied Danny. "You're really Jenny Cu… Lewis."

Danny turned to face Connor, Abby and Becker as if for confirmation. Becker nodded as in agreement with Danny. But Connor and Abby still seemed upset, they were shaking their heads.

"She might not be Jenny," said Connor slowly.

The young scientist walked forward a few steps, peering at Claudia in amazement.

"We know something's changed from our time," he said "but, maybe… the time line has just changed back."

"No, Cutter knew her," objected Abby "he knew her name! And… he's… not… here…"

The sorrow in Abby's voice as her words trailed off hit Becker hard. It didn't matter that he hadn't been here to prevent Cutter's loss, in some way, he still felt responsible for the man's safety. The calm facade he presented to the world crumbled.

"What are you two talking about?" barked the soldier in a harsh voice, trying to conceal his emotions.

"When Cutter came back, that last trip to the Permian," explained Connor "he claimed something had changed."

The dark haired young man continued to stare at Claudia in a manner that she found unsettling.

"Remember Abby?" Connor asked.

"Yeah," replied Abby shortly.

She swallowed, and stared at Claudia.

"It was about the same time that Jenny started at the ARC," she continued. "The professor... he called her Claudia for the longest time."

"We've been thinking," mused Connor "one time line, but what if…"

He rubbed his hand across his forehead, pushing his dark brown hair back from his eyes as he continued to gaze at Claudia.

"Maybe there are lots of time lines," said Connor "an infinite number of universes..."

Claudia tucked the clipboard she was holding under her arm and stared back at this strange man.

"It never occurred to me to look for someone named Claudia Brown," said Connor "I only looked for Jenny."

"What on earth are you people talking about?" asked Claudia in exasperation.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The babble finally stopped. Claudia was looking at a snapshot of herself. In the photograph that Abby was holding, Claudia appeared, with dark chestnut hair, surrounded by these people. They all appeared very happy. There was a birthday cake with big number candles showing 3 and 0 on the table in front of the dark haired version of herself. Claudia raised her hands.

"Ok," she said "let's pretend for just one moment, that you believe this talk of time travel… Why should I believe it?"

"You don't have to believe in time travel," replied Danny "you just have to believe that Helen Cutter is dangerous."

Claudia looked from one person to another, assessing them. They didn't seem dangerous… nor crazy. Their story did explain how perfect pound notes could be created with future serial numbers. And, for all his hacking, Connor hadn't damaged anything in the government database, just created four new records… the government witness protection program couldn't have done any better.

"Good," agreed Claudia "I'm really glad to know I don't have to believe in time travel."

She walked to the door and held it open.

"And I already believe Helen Cutter is dangerous." Claudia added. "I have ever since I first investigated Professor Nick Cutter's disappearance."

"You investigate missing persons?" asked Danny.

"Missing persons," nodded Claudia "and the occasional UFO or monster sighting."

Danny, Becker, Connor and Abby exchanged a glance.

"Come on now," said Claudia looking around the bunkroom and shuddering. "You can't stay here. We'll go to my flat. Then we'll figure out what's next."

Claudia stepped out into the corridor.

"And whatever you did to rig the electricity," she added "turn it off."

"Didn't do anything," protested Connor. "It was on when we got here."

Claudia rolled her eyes.

"Our tax dollars at work," she snorted as the group started packing up their meager belongings.

Danny grabbed his rucksack and walked over to stand next to her.

"Are you really gonna bring us home," he asked with a cheeky grin, "like a kid with a stray pup?"

"We civil servants are known for our empathy," she replied coolly, smirking just a bit.

Danny leaned forward and lowered his voice.

"You really just want to keep an eye on us," whispered Danny. "Don't you?"

"Of course."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

When they arrived at Claudia's flat, she held the door open as they walked in. Connor moved towards the pale blue sofa and started to sit down.

"We should go in the kitchen," directed Claudia.

She pointed to the rear of the home and watched the bedraggled group move further into her home.

"If anyone wants a shower," Claudia offered "or to wash their clothes… the bathroom is that way. There's a stackable washer and dryer in the closet."

"Oh a shower sounds lovely," said Abby as she set her rucksack on an empty chair next to Claudia's kitchen counter. "Sponge baths in the ladies loo are horrible… but I don't have a change of clothes."

"I'm sure I've got something you can wear," said Claudia with a smile.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Saturday morning's breakfast was wheetabix and coffee while sitting around Claudia Brown's kitchen table waiting for showers and laundry.

Abby was wearing a borrowed pair of drawstring shorts and a t-shirt sporting the band logo for Queen while her clothes were in the dryer. Danny was wearing Claudia's blue flowered bath robe. His clothes were still in the wash along with Becker's.

"I know I've got the disk here somewhere," muttered Claudia as she searched through a drawer in the desk.

Connor was sitting at the computer beside her. His fingers moved quickly over the keyboard, searching the web. Abby walked towards him. She stopped and sniffed.

"Connor," Abby reminded "when Becker gets out of the shower, you need to clean up too."

"Uh huh," agreed Connor nodding.

Connor never took his eyes off the computer. Abby glanced around the flat. Beneath the kitchen table, Stella was chewing on a red rubber ball that Claudia had claimed needed a dog's attention. Beside them, Claudia straightened up triumphantly from the drawer. She was holding a computer disk. She handed it to Connor. The slim man took his hands off the keyboard long enough to slide the disk into the laptop. The screen lit up with a file directory. Connor started typing commands. Claudia stared.

"Would you like me to log in," Claudia asked "and open the files? They're supposed to be encrypted."

"This program is out of date," said Connor "the code was hacked by a couple of guys from Turkey… they got into the United Nations website… it's really not safe to use."

Claudia watched as the man before her opened files that were supposed to be secure.

"When was that?" she asked.

Connor stopped typing. A funny expression came over his face.

"Not until 2007," he said "I guess the program is safe enough now."

Becker came down the hallway towards them wearing a white terry cloth bath robe that seemed tiny on his large frame. He held a pile of dry clothes, folded neatly out towards Abby. Claudia's spare robe for forgetful visiting friends was barely big enough to cover him.

"Danny, our clothes are in the dryer," said Becker. Turning to Connor he added, "There's no more hot water."

Abby took her clothing. Connor didn't seem too disappointed in the delay in getting a shower. In fact he hardly seemed to register Becker's words. He continued reading the reports on the monitor screen in front of him. Claudia walked over to the now empty coffee pot and started to fix more coffee.

"Just say for a moment, that I actually believed any of this time travel talk was true," said Claudia. "What would you do, who would you call in your time, if you needed help?"

The jumble of answers she received was hardly intelligible. Claudia raised her hands.

"Whoa, one at a time," she said. Claudia pointed at Connor, "You first, then go around the room."

"Cutter," answered Connor as he resumed typing.

"Lester," said Danny.

"It's my job to keep them out of trouble," replied Becker.

"I can take care of myself," smiled the blonde "but if I needed back up… I'd call Connor."

Connor stopped typing. His head turned slowly from the monitor to look at Abby. A smile started at the corner of his lips.

"Really?"

"Yeah Conn," replied the blonde.

"And then you'd both call me," chucked Danny.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Claudia waited until after noon before she excused herself from the group in the kitchen. There was a call she wanted to make.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	7. Science Center

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

"…_who would you call…"_

3.11 Temporally Displaced (ABCDU)

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Claudia walked down the hallway to her bedroom carrying the borrowed robes and her cell phone. Abby, as well as both Becker and Danny were now back in their own clothes. As Claudia stepped into her bedroom, she heard Abby remind Connor yet again that the hot water was back on. The blonde's voice was followed by the sound of the rear door as Abby took Stella out into the tiny fenced yard. Claudia shut her bedroom door behind her, tossed the robes into the hamper, and pushed the first number on her cell phone's speed dial. A cheerful voice greeted her, Claudia smiled.

"Jess, I need your help," said Claudia. "What can you find out about a man named James Lester… government official of some sort… currently working in Jamaica."

Four and a half minutes later, Jess called her back. There wasn't much information available. James Lester's job title was director, but the title wasn't linked to a job description in any government database Jess could find.

"His CV is encrypted," continued Jess. "I haven't been able to get it open… yet."

Claudia chuckled at Jess's remark. The young computer specialist at the Home Office loved a challenge. Jess rattled off Lester's contact information, business phone, residence phone, cell phone and three different email addresses.

"Still don't know exactly what he does," said Jess "but he reports directly to the minister."

Claudia thanked Jess and then dialed Lester's cell phone number. There was a six hour time difference between London and Jamaica. The irate voice on the other end of the call asked her if she knew the time. Considering what Claudia planned on explaining to James Lester, it was a rather apt question.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

After a half hour, Claudia was tired of talking.

"I don't need you to tell me how junior I am," Claudia snapped impatiently "we need help. And you are one of the few people they thought might be able to do something."

A few more sharp words and the junior civil servant hung up on the more senior official. She walked back into the kitchen. Danny sat the table reading the hard copy report on Cutter's disappearance. Abby and Stella were in the back yard. Becker was putting away the last of the clean dishes. There was just one thing wrong.

"Where's Connor?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"How do you not notice when your friend gets up and leaves the room?" asked Claudia again.

"I didn't see him go out," responded Becker "I thought he went to the shower."

"Where would he have gone," asked Danny "by himself?"

Abby was sitting at the computer desk, stroking Stella's head.

"It's not like Connor," said Abby, "he's always telling me when people go off by themselves in the movies… it doesn't end well."

"Think," ordered Claudia as she started pushing buttons on her cell phone "where would he have gone?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

In a cozy flat near the park, Jess answered her cell phone on the first ring. She listened to Claudia's description of the missing Connor.

"Brown hair, medium build, dressed in red and black," repeated Jess.

Jess typed commands into the laptop in front of her and soon CCTV images from the government traffic camera were showing Claudia's home and street.

"Got him," said Jess in a satisfied tone.

The dark haired beauty watched the imagery, switching from one camera to the next as Connor moved through the streets of London. Claudia listened to Jess' running commentary. Then Jess said Connor boarded the tube.

"He's headed across town," Jess explained "I'll keep checking the CCTV, but we won't know where he's going until he get's off."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abby swiveled around in the desk chair to face the computer. Connor had been looking at reports on this monitor. She clicked on the mouse, causing the screen saver to stop spinning. Two files were open on the desktop. Abby shuddered at Stephen's autopsy report and quickly minimized it. The other open file was electronic archives of the Daily Telegraph.

"Guys," said Abby "Connor had the web browser open to this old news article… but I don't know what it means."

Claudia, Danny and Becker joined Abby at the computer monitor. The old article showed a group of teenaged boys. They'd been hiking, and stumbled across the largest bees nest in Great Britain. Their moment of fame was captured in a huge color photograph. Stephen and his friends had welts visible on their arms and faces, and great big grins.

"Stephen wasn't allergic to bees," said Becker "not in our time… nor this time."

Danny reached over and picked up a piece of paper from the printer tray. It was the toxicology listing from Stephen's autopsy report. He read the short list, his eyes stopping on one word. Penicillin.

"Please keep monitoring the CCTV," said Claudia "and call me to let me know where he get's off."

Claudia closed her cell phone and turned to Abby, Becker and Danny.

"He's on the tube," she said. "Do you have any idea where he would be going?."

"I know where he's gone," declared Danny. "Connor's gone to find Helen."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Claudia, Abby, Danny, Becker and Stella arrived at CMU. Claudia parked her small compact in the general parking area and they headed towards the campus buildings.

"Helen's publicist said she would be in the science center setting up displays for the upcoming symposium," said Claudia. "If Danny's right… Connor's headed there too."

"Which way is the science center?" asked Danny.

"I don't know," replied Abby "I've only been to the library building."

Abby glanced at the German Shepherd.

"Don't look at Stella like that," said Becker "she's trained for personal security, she's not a bloodhound… this isn't a movie you know. Besides, we don't have anything for Stella to track him with."

"We'll just have to ask directions," said Claudia.

The first students they saw were a tall, thin red-haired man carrying a pizza box, followed by a shorter pudgy man carrying a large container of soda.

"Duncan," breathed Abby "Tom."

Claudia glanced at the blonde, wondering what made her react like that, but decided she didn't have time to deal with any Abby issues now.

"You there," said Claudia pulling out her official government ID, "Home Office… which way is the science center?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

In the corner of the library, above the highest shelf, the video camera turned. In a cozy flat, a petite brunette adjusted the audio visual feeds to see what was happening. Her eyes opened wide with horror. She reached for her cell phone and pressed the redial button.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Duncan opened the door of the Science Center, while Tom made a show of rolling his arms and presenting the opening with a flourish. Claudia strode past the two men, inhaling the scent of the nearby roses as she entered the science center. She was closely followed by Abby, while Danny, Becker, Stella, Tom and Duncan entered last.

"Thanks Duncan," said Abby as she passed him.

"How… do you know… my name?" stammered Duncan.

He pushed his glasses up further on his nose and looked at her suspiciously. Abby blinked at his question.

"You look like a Duncan," replied Abby with a shrug.

Duncan glanced nervously at his friend Tom. The tall red-head leaned towards Duncan and put a finger to his lips.

"Government agents," whispered Tom "they know everything."

The science center was huge. The left wing of the building held mechanical exhibits, natural history exhibits were directly in front of them, and the research area filled the wing to the right. The silence was disturbed by a ringing noise. Claudia stopped walking and opened her cell phone.

"Split up," ordered Danny.

Danny pointed Becker and Stella to the left, Abby to the right, and he strode across the polished hardwood floor straight into the main exhibit hall. Duncan and Tom watched the three walk off in different directions leaving Claudia standing in the rotunda.

"Oh splitting up's not good," said Duncan. "Never ends well."

"We'll follow the hot blonde," said Tom. "Keep her safe."

Duncan nodded in agreement and the two students hurried to join Abby as she moved between the tables and rows of bookcases. Light shone through the leaded glass panes of the old Victorian windows.

"So what's your name?" Tom asked.

"Later, yeah," Abby replied.

She didn't stop moving. Small labels identified the shelf contents. Abby continued on past analysis research methodology, analytical chemistry, biodiversity, biomedical engineering, bionanotechnology, career management for scientists, chemical analysis and computational physics.

"Funny name," said Duncan to his friend as they followed after Abby.

Tom gave Duncan a knowing nod.

"Code name," he replied.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Claudia snapped the cell phone shut. She twisted her head to look around. How had everyone managed to disappear so quickly?

"Danny, Becker, Abby," called Claudia.

When there was no response, Claudia puckered up her lips and blew.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abby stopped at cretaceous creatures and climatology. She placed her hand on a nearby brown leather wingback chair. She thought she heard something. At the far end of the library wing, a long stairway led to the upper level. Abby saw Connor. And just beyond Connor stood a woman. Abby started running.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	8. Lester Returns

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

"…_at the far end…"_

3.11 Temporally Displaced (ABCDU)

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Connor stood on the second floor landing. The Professor Cutter of this time ran her hand lightly across a poster, smoothing it out. Bright yellow lettering, outlined in orange and white, was superimposed in circles of text over a forest scene. The lettering read TIME TRAVEL TODAY.

"I know what you did to Stephen," said Connor.

At the sound of the voice behind her, the slim woman turned to face him. Connor clamped his back teeth down tightly. His jaw jutted out a bit.

"What are you talking about?" asked Helen Cutter. She pasted what she thought was a seductive smile on her face.

"I read the reports," spat Connor.

Connor's body was trembling with barely controlled anger. His voice shook as he spoke.

"Anaphylactic shock," continued Connor. He swallowed. "You know… he suffered."

Helen pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes as she regarded the man standing before her. He gazed at her with dark glistening eyes. Helen picked up the small square glass and metal device from the desk.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Helen denied as she stepped towards the man.

Connor's eyes flew open wide in disbelief. Helen stepped forward again.

"How could you?" Connor asked "How could you do that to any human being… especially to someone who loved you?"

Helen licked her lips, then nipped her bottom lip between her teeth. She tilted her head to the right and looked at the man before her. She smiled again as she stepped directly in front of Connor.

"You'll never be able to prove anything," she whispered.

"I know that," replied Connor, "but what I don't know… is what did you do to Cutter?"

Helen placed one manicured hand on the center of Connor's chest.

"You mean Nick?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abby ran past differential equations, ecohydrology, fisheries resources, general microbiology and histology. Behind her Tom and Duncan were trying to catch up. Beyond them Claudia Brown could be seen, followed in the distance by Danny and Becker.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Helen pushed Connor.

He tottered on the top step for a moment, wildly flailing his arms. He tried to grab something, anything to balance himself. His hands connected with the device Helen was carrying, knocking it from her grasp. Then gravity kicked in. Connor fell.

"Connor!" cried Abby "No!"

Abby watched in horror as Connor went head over heels, bouncing, rolling, down. He landed at the bottom of the stairs near zoology, and rolled to a stop by wildlife ecology. The device bounced past him and skidded further across the floor coming to a rest in front of stochastic processes.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Helen's empty hands grasped at the air in front of her furiously. She looked down the sweeping flight of stairs to see the perfect symmetry of her handiwork. Connor was sprawled spread eagle like Da Vinci's Vitruvian Man. Helen could see the device on the floor beyond him. And, she could see other people coming. Helen hurried down the stairs to retrieve the glass and metal invention.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abby rushed to Connor's side, sliding to her knees beside him. Tom and Duncan caught up with her. Connor's eyes were closed, a little trickle of blood ran down from the corner of his mouth. They watched as Abby pressed her head against his chest.

"He looks a little like Connor," said Tom "don't you think?"

"A little bit maybe," replied Duncan "but I think this bloke is a bit older."

Abby sat up straight beside Connor.

"Connor," pleaded Abby "please... wake up!"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Helen stepped off the last stair and started towards the device. Her goal was within sight. The three people surrounding the fallen body by the bookcases were no threat. The streak of brown and black that zoomed past them… that was a different story.

Stella pounced.

Snarling, the German shepherd brought the predatory female to the floor. Helen turned her face to the left, shirking away from the mouthful of teeth. As Stella maintained her stance, holding Helen, the hate filled woman watched her dreams of time travel disappear.

First a woman's brown leather loafer stepped on the device. Then a man's large red and white trainer stomped on the glass and metal creation. The final insult to Philip's shoddy invention was the thick soled black boot. The device cracked and shattered, throwing little sparks that swirled briefly up in the air, and then fizzled out like spent fireworks on Guy Fawkes Night.

"Ooh," moaned Helen.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Connor's long eyelashes fluttered. He opened his eyes to see Abby looking at him worriedly.

"Connor," asked Abby "are you alright?"

He reached his hand up and gingerly pressed his fingertips against his jaw. Connor wiggled his jaw back and forth as if checking to see if it was still attached to his face. He wiped the corner of his mouth, licking his bruised and swollen lips.

"I think I bit my tongue," Connor replied.

Then he looked past Abby to see Duncan and Tom standing behind her.

"Tom!" exclaimed Connor. "Am I dead then?"

"No mate, you're not dead," replied Tom "but how do you know my name?"

"You look like a Tom," replied Connor shakily.

Duncan and Tom exchanged a glance. They weren't fooled. Something was going on with these people.

"You look like our mate from Bradford," said Tom. "Are you related to Connor Temple? What's your name?"

Connor looked around in confusion, not knowing how to answer the question.

"My name's Connor," he said finally, "but no way... in this world... my last name can't be Temple."

"Well what is your last name then?" asked Duncan.

"Maitland," said Abby firmly.

She'd suggested the name yesterday for Connor's new identity, but Connor hadn't replied. She really didn't know whether or not he would use it, but she had to tell Duncan and Tom something.

Connor looked at Abby. When she'd suggested the name yesterday, he'd been hard pressed to not blurt out the questions he had. What was Connor Maitland supposed to be to Abby?

"He's Connor Maitland."

Duncan started to ask if they were brother and sister, but as Abby leaned in to kiss Connor, Duncan figured out the answer to his question. And so did Connor... finally.

"Ow," said Connor, but he really didn't mind. He was kissing Abby back just as thoroughly as she was kissing him.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The police strong-armed Helen out of the Science Center in handcuffs. Claudia, Danny and Becker stood together near the roses, watching. Across the green lawn, Connor was being examined by an emergency medical technician. Abby, Tom and Duncan were close at hand.

"It's a good thing your friend called the coppers and emergency service," said Danny appreciatively.

"Jess thinks of everything," replied Claudia. "It's just too bad that the ambulance wasn't in time for Burton."

Becker noted the name of Claudia's friend and co-worker. It was the same name as the bright and bubbly young woman he'd met at the park yesterday, but it was probably too much to hope that it was the same woman. The thought of Jess brought a smile to his face.

"Nothing was going to help Burton," said Becker as he knelt next to Stella, "not after Helen."

"Hopefully the courts will be able to put that woman away," sighed Danny. "She's murdered Stephen and Burton, tried to kill Connor and there's no telling what she's done to Cutter."

"I would really like to meet Professor Nick Cutter in person some day," said Claudia.

Danny's eyebrows went up at her remark. A broad grin spread across his face.

"Oh, you'd love him," Danny replied.

Claudia felt a little flustered by Danny's knowing gaze. She turned to Becker.

"Stella was wonderful today," praised Claudia "She deserves a steak."

Becker had Stella back on the leash. The security dog had performed admirably. Becker chuckled as he continued to stroke the German shepherd.

"Stella's wonderful everyday," the soldier replied.

Danny nodded in the direction of the group around the ambulance.

"The med tech looks like she's almost done with Connor," Danny said. "We should go check on them."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"So, can we take him home?" asked Danny.

"Physically, he seems fine," said the medical technician. "No signs of a concussion… bumps and bruises mainly."

"Then what's taking so long?" asked Claudia "Why haven't you released Connor?"

"He seems disoriented," replied the woman. When Claudia looked puzzled, she added "He told the tall red-head to stay away from dodos."

"I wouldn't be worried about that," said Becker "it's probably just too much telly."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Tom and Duncan returned to their flat with promises to keep in touch. Claudia took Abby, Connor, Becker and Stella home with her.

"It's just for the weekend," she said "Jess said there was a vacant flat in her neighborhood… it's near the park, so that would be good for Stella."

Danny was invited too, but he said he'd be back later. He joked that someone had to earn a living. Claudia pulled the car up to the kerb and let Danny out.

"We're all going to need jobs," said Becker "to afford a flat… and food…"

"The fake identities are started," said Connor. "At least you get to keep your own name."

"Are you complaining about changing your name?" asked Abby with a smirk.

"No," replied Connor "I like my new name just fine."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

When the doorbell rang later that evening, Claudia thought it was the delivery boy from the takeaway shop. The feisty bureaucrat in the striped gray suit standing at the door was not what Claudia was expecting.

"Claudia Brown?" asked the man in supercilious manner.

"Yes," replied Claudia "and who are you?"

"James Lester."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	9. Our Place

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

"…_in this world…"_

3.11 Temporally Displaced (ABCDU)

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"What are you doing here?" asked Claudia. "Why aren't you in Jamaica?"

The man standing in front of her door wasn't holding an umbrella. The cab behind him pulled away from the kerb and disappeared around the corner. The light misty rain which started earlier in the evening was now coming down in earnest. Tiny raindrops were clinging to Lester's expensive gray suit, in his hair, and beading up along his forehead.

"Not enough rain in Jamaica," replied Lester. "Are you going to ask me in? Or should I call the cabby back?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Connor was leaned back on Claudia's pale blue sofa with his eyes shut. His bare legs were stretched out in front of him, feet propped up on the hassock. Since they'd come back from the science center, he'd had a chance to shower. His clothes had been washed and were now in the dryer. Connor was wearing Claudia's guest bath robe. Abby was curled up against his side, resting her head on Connor's shoulder.

"Lester," exclaimed Abby.

She sat up, waking Connor, as Lester entered the room with Claudia. Becker and Stella heard her from the kitchen and came to join the group in the living room. Claudia made introductions.

"Didn't you say there were five time travelers?" asked Lester.

"Danny's at work," replied Connor.

The buzzer on the dryer sounded and Connor headed off to change. Lester looked around, his gaze finally settling on the German shepherd.

"Danny's at work," repeated Lester "and Stella's a dog."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

A short time later the doorbell rang again. It still wasn't the delivery boy from the takeaway shop. Claudia brought the petite brunette into the living room. As she took the young woman's raincoat and umbrella, Claudia made introductions.

"This is Jess," said Claudia "she's the one who called the police and ambulance."

Jess grinned and waved at everyone in the room.

"You hacked CMU's security cameras?" asked Connor as he returned to the living room and sat down on the sofa next to Abby. "Good job! Thanks!"

"Yeah," added Abby "thanks!"

Jess blushed at the praise, and then nodded politely to the damp man, dripping on the carpet next to the coffee table.

"Why would hacking security cameras be a good thing?" asked Lester.

Claudia started to explain what had happened since she'd talked to Lester earlier on the phone, but the sound of the back door opening came from the kitchen. Paws on linoleum raced to the living room. Stella pounced and placed her wet paws on Jess's chest. Jess staggered back under the weight of the big dog, but she stayed standing. Stella's eyes were bright, her mouth opened in a doggie grin as the shepherd gave the young woman a soft woof in greeting.

"Oh, you good dog," laughed Jess as she rubbed Stella behind the ears "you look like the dog I met yesterday…"

The back door closed and a tall soldier crossed the kitchen to stand framed in the doorway between the kitchen and living area. Becker gazed at the young woman and Stella in surprise.

"Jess," said Claudia "this is Becker."

Jess lifted her gaze from the dog to stare at the man before her. Her lips curled up in a soft smile.

"We've met already," said Jess. "Hil it's so nice to see you again."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

They were all still talking about time travel, theories and possibilities long after the delivery boy from the takeaway shop had come and gone. Vegetable lo mein, steamed dumplings and eggrolls disappeared quickly.

"Why should I believe you?" asked Lester, punctuating his words with a stab of his chopstick at Connor.

"Do you think I'd make this up?" asked Connor, his voice rising in indignation.

Connor was now sitting on the hassock, facing Lester across the coffee table. Laughter and soft words of conversation could be heard from Claudia, Jess, and Abby in the kitchen. Becker was leaning against the door frame between the two rooms, watching everyone impassively. Stella lay at his feet.

"I don't know you," reminded Lester "you could be delusional for all I know."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

They were all still talking much later when the front door opened and closed again as Danny returned from work. Everyone was back in the living room. Jess sat next to Abby and Connor on the sofa. Lester now had the hassock, while Becker had moved to lean against the wall beside Jess. Stella was lying on the floor between Becker and the chair that Claudia was sitting in. Claudia was stroking Stella.

"Professor Cutter told me once," said Connor "that he was interested in the pieces of the evolutionary puzzle…"

"What do you mean?" asked Lester.

"Things that don't fit," answered Connor "like the coelacanth turning up in the Indian Ocean."

"The world is full of unusual things," said Lester "that's part of what makes it such a wonderful place."

"You're right, the world is a wonderful place," said Danny "and we'd like to keep it that way."

Lester raised his eyebrows as he turned to regard the tall red head standing behind him.

"Do you have any doubts that it's going to stay that way?" asked Lester.

"Helen is here," replied Danny "and she's going to try to destroy the world."

"She's in jail," responded Lester.

The tall red head sat down on the chair facing Lester. He leaned forward, elbows on his knees.

"As long as she's around," said Danny "she's a threat."

The government official regarded the purported time traveler. And Lester thought… all his training… to keep the people of his country safe had prepared him for just about any eventuality, up to and including alien invasion.

"What would we need," asked Lester "to be ready?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

It was after three in the morning when Claudia finally went to her bedroom. She'd provided a practical answer to Lester's question first.

"More beds to begin with," Claudia said. "The sofa pulls out to a bed, but it will only sleep two."

As Jess rose to stand, Abby yawned and stretched her legs across the space the young woman had just vacated. Abby leaned against Connor.

"We've got dibs on the sofa," she said softly, in a sleepy tone. "We fall asleep watching telly all the time."

"You look pretty comfortable there," chuckled Claudia.

Lester said he was going to his London flat. He offered Danny a place to sleep on his sofa.

"My building doesn't allow pets though," said Lester as he looked past Danny to Becker and Stella. "You can come, but the dog would have to stay here."

"No, I'd rather have Stella stay with me," replied Becker.

"Mine does, I mean… my building does… allow pets that is, and I've got a sofa," stammered Jess. "You're more than welcome to stay, but be warned… the sofa is lumpy."

"It's got to be better than where we slept the last few nights," replied Becker with a quiet smile.

Lester called a cab. He and Danny left first. Lester had offered Jess, Becker and Stella a ride, but as it had stopped raining, they preferred to walk the short distance to Jess's flat. While Claudia was getting Jess's raincoat and umbrella, Connor woke Abby up and moved her to the chair. He opened up the sofa bed and made the bed with the sheets and blankets Claudia had provided.

"Goodnight," said Claudia as she shut the front door.

She turned to see Connor tucking a sleeping Abby into the sofa bed. Claudia smiled.

"Goodnight," said Claudia again as she turned out the lights and walked down the hall.

Claudia's bedroom door shut and Abby's eyes opened.

"Connor," Abby hissed.

"You're awake?" asked Connor in surprise. "I thought you were sleeping."

And it was a very good night, for both of them.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The next day, Lester started getting things ready.

The vacant flat in Jess's neighborhood was fairly large, it had three bedrooms. Lester paid the first month's rent and purchased some essentials to get Abby, Connor, Danny, and Becker settled. When Claudia asked him where he got the money, Lester pursed his lips and didn't say anything for a moment.

"The government has a budget line item for Research and Development," Lester said finally, "two billion pounds for public order and safety..."

The flat was close to both Claudia and Jess. Danny and Becker weren't used to having flat mates, but they adjusted. Abby and Connor were used to living together. Sharing a room seemed to make them both happier.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

On Monday, Claudia and Jess were both transferred into Lester's department... whatever it was called.

"I can't hire everyone," said Lester "for something that might not even happen."

Danny kept his job at the restaurant, he liked the flexible hours and free food... it also gave him plenty of time to check out Duncan and Tom's Weird Sightings.

Connor accepted a job with the home office. Claudia recommended him for the position in the Witness Protection program, creating new identities. He also works part time Wednesday night and Saturday morning at CMU tutoring students in the computer science lab. He's saving up for something special.

Abby found a position in the reptile house at the Wellington zoo. She's got the keys to all the creature holding pens. If Lester's department ever needs a place to keep a stranded creature, they only have to ask Abby.

Becker was a little bit harder to place.

"Sandhurst records," explained Connor "could be faked... maybe, but people in the military... they know each other... it's a tight knit group. You can't fake friendship."

So Becker found another job, a job that let him carry a sword occasionally. The only drawback was the ruffled white linen shirt he had to wear.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

As June ended, Becker and Stella came back from their walk at the nearby park. Danny was sitting on the front steps of the flat, sprawled really, leaning back in the warm sunlight with his legs stretched out long in front of him. He looked totally relaxed. Becker stopped in front of him.

"You don't want to go in just yet," said Danny.

"What… again?" replied Becker.

"They've got years of repressed sexual tension to work off," said Danny with a smirk.

Becker sighed and sat down on the stoop across the steps from Danny. Stella sat at his feet. Becker started stroking the dog.

"So how was your walk?" asked Danny.

"Fine," said Becker as if he were talking about the weather.

"Did you meet that pretty little brunette again?"

The tiny twitch of Becker's eyes told Danny he'd hit the mark. Becker turned to stare at Danny.

"It's security stuff," said Becker, "good practice really... to keep communication open with Lester's group... and how do you know that I met Jess anyway?"

Oh ho, thought Danny. It wasn't good security practices that had Becker blushing. The soldier's relationship with Jess must be getting serious.

"I used to be a copper," replied Danny with a cheeky grin. "I know everything."

There was a momentary silence, while the two men regarded each other. Finally Becker spoke.

"Would you help me with my lines?" asked Becker.

He pulled the script out of his back pocket and handed it to Danny. The team leader nodded, prompting Becker to begin.

"All the world's a stage..."

Sometime later, Danny stood up and handed the script back to Becker as a cabby pulled up to the kerb.

"Where are you going?" asked Becker.

"Heathrow," replied Danny. "Sarah arrives back from Morocco today… I've got to replace some pot pies… and introduce myself."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	10. Surprises

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

"…_in this world…"_

3.11 Temporally Displaced (ABCDU)

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

July saw the formal arraignment of Professor Helen Cutter on charges of murder for Philip's death and attempted murder for pushing Connor down the stairs. Abby and Connor as chief witnesses for the prosecution in the latter charge had been called into the solicitor's office several times to repeat their statements and answer a multitude of questions. The one thing Connor had difficulty answering was why he'd been at the library.

"Stephen was my friend," replied Connor "I just got back to London, and when I found out what happened…"

His voice trailed off. Abby reached her hand across the open space between her chair and Connor's to squeeze his hand. Their cover story was pretty much their basic life story… with a few small changes. A computer science technician named Connor Maitland met a pretty blonde herpetologist while they were both working in Honduras. A whirlwind romance and overseas marriage left a computer trail identifying them as Mr. and Mrs. Maitland.

"Did you say or do anything," asked the solicitor, "that could be considered a threat to Professor Cutter or provoking her in anyway?"

"She pushed Connor!" exclaimed Abby. "He didn't do anything to her."

"I just have to ask these questions," answered the solicitor "English common law is very tricky sometimes… especially if the alleged murderer is claiming self-defense or provocation."

At the end of July, Abby and Connor received an official government notice that Helen's trial would start in November. Further information would be mailed to them.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

It took until August for Danny to convince Sarah to go out with him.

The tall red head had met her at Heathrow, flowers in one hand and a box of frozen pasties in the other. Sarah had been tired from her long trip and brushed him off without listening to him. She walked past him, hailed a cab and went home. It wasn't until she'd showered, thrown clothes in the laundry and went to find an empty freezer that she even spared a second thought for the strange man and his pasties. The next day Mrs. Finchley told Sarah about the unexpected friends at her flat while she'd been away.

"Are you stalking me?" asked Sarah when she'd seen Danny for the third time in as many days.

Sarah loved to travel and found archeological digs exciting, but always returned to London… it was home. The archeologist worked at the British Museum between field expeditions. Danny's night shift at the restaurant allowed him time to come to the museum during the day. And if he found one of Sarah's group tours, he joined in.

"Not stalking," replied Danny with a grin. He pointed at the nearby sarcophagus. "I just have a fascination with history, especially Egyptian history."

"So you've got mummy issues," replied Sarah with a twinkle in her eye.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The Temple family came to CMU in early September. Tom and Duncan made sure they met the new tutor in the computer science center.

"This is Connor Maitland," said Duncan. "The man we've been telling you about… he looks almost exactly like our Connor."

Connor looked up from where he was correcting a students SQL script. Just past Duncan and Tom, he saw a man that could have been his brother. Connor recognized the woman standing next to him. She looked like a girl he'd once dated in secondary school. The little boy standing in front of them was obviously their son. Connor recognized his Mum, she was smiling and laughing. The bright and bubbly young woman beside Mrs. Temple was someone Connor had never met before. And the man standing behind her was someone Connor hadn't seen in over fifteen years.

"Erm… hello," stammered Connor.

He stared at the family before him while they in turn stared at him. Mrs. Temple in particular kept glancing from Connor Maitland to her son and back again.

"It's almost like seeing… what should have been," she said finally.

Connor nodded. He wasn't quite sure what the woman met, but he felt the same way.

"When I was pregnant with Connor, we were expecting twins," she continued "but we lost one."

The younger woman left her mother's side to follow Duncan and Tom. They gave her a brief tour of the computer science lab, culminating in a stop at a computer carrel on the far side of the room. Mrs. Temple reached into a voluminous red vinyl purse and pulled a camera out.

"Would you two stand together?" she asked her son and Connor. "I'd like a picture."

"Go on now," urged her son's wife. The woman nudged her husband forward.

The two Connor's exchanged an uncertain glance as they moved to stand together in front of a large, heavy laden bookcase.

"Mum, I don't think we look that much alike," grumbled the younger Connor Temple.

"You're not identical, he's a little older," conceded his mother, "but it's just so funny you're both named Connor."

As she snapped the picture, she added "If you were both my son's, one of you would be named Cormac."

Connor Maitland and Connor Temple both looked at each other and replied at the same time, "Not me."

Mrs. Temple chuckled.

"You even sound alike," continued Mrs. Temple. "Our families must be related some how. Who are your parents?"

Connor's mouth opened and shut without a word. He didn't know what to say. Connor opened his mouth again, but the woman's husband spoke before Connor could answer.

"We should be going, now that Beth is settled," reminded her husband, "we've got a long drive back home."

The younger Connor Temple, along with his wife and child, followed his father out of the computer science lab. Tom and Duncan were still at the computer station. Beth joined her mother standing with Connor. Mrs. Temple gave her daughter a hug goodbye. The hug was marked by both tears and smiles. Then Connor's Mum turned to face him.

"Keep an eye on our Beth now," Mrs. Temple said as she left the lab, "you'll be seeing lots of her... she's a science major… and a right genius when it comes to computers."

Connor regarded the pretty, dark haired young woman standing before him.

"What kind of science are you studying?" asked Connor.

"Paleontology," replied Beth with a dimpled grin, "I really like dinosaurs."

"Me too," replied Connor with the same dimpled grin.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

October was full of surprises.

Abby planned a surprise party for the last Saturday of the month. Connor was clueless. He left that morning as usual to go to work at the computer science lab. Claudia and Jess arrived shortly afterwards. They helped Abby and Becker blow up black balloons and drape crepe paper around the cozy flat.

"Becker," reminded Abby some time later as the tall muscular man reached for another balloon, "you best leave now if you're going to keep Connor from coming back too soon."

"Yeah," agreed Becker. "When do you want me to bring him back?"

"Not until after six," said Abby "we've still got to bake a cake… start dinner… and…"

"Keep calm," advised Claudia. "We've got plenty of time for all that."

Becker handed Jess the black balloon he was holding and gave the beautiful brunette a quick kiss goodbye before he turned to the door. A sharp whistle brought Stella running to meet him. Dog and man left to delay Connor's return.

"What's all the racket?" asked Danny as he came down the stairs. He had slept in, as his job had him returning home after two in the morning.

"Oh good," said Claudia "you're up now. Did you remember to invite Sarah? We would really like to meet her."

Danny nodded sleepily.

"Yeah," he replied "I'll just go get her."

He had bought a second hand motorcycle a few weeks previously. It made getting around London a little easier. As Danny left the flat near the park to go pick up Sarah, Abby, Jess and Claudia went into the kitchen.

"This is the recipe I want to make," said Abby "but I need some help…"

Danny returned with Sarah later. He parked the heavy black motor cycle and held it steady as Sarah got off. She took of the helmet and shook her head. Her long dark hair flew over her shoulders. Then Sarah glanced around the quiet neighborhood and looked at the pretty park across the street.

"You live here?" asked Sarah sounding surprised.

"Yeah," replied Danny as they walked towards the dark green front door. "My friends and I share the place."

"It doesn't look like the kind of place I pictured you in," said Sarah.

Danny grinned as he held the door open to let Sarah inside. The aroma of chocolate cake baking was wafting through the flat.

"It's not really me," he agreed "my last place was more like your home."

Duncan and Tom showed up later with boxes of equipment, cables and wires. They started setting up the video game, hooking it up to the small telly. Abby poked her head out from the kitchen. Behind her the other women's voices could be heard laughing and chatting.

"What about Beth?" asked Abby "Is she coming?"

"No, it's her brother's birthday tomorrow," Duncan replied while Tom shook his head silently, "she went home for the weekend."

"Aww," sighed Abby.

She returned to the kitchen. Connor had been an only child, and really had taken a liking to the young woman who might have been his baby sister... in some time and place. Duncan and Tom continued a whispered conversation as they attached wires and cables.

"They look almost exactly alike," said Tom "and they even have the same birthday, just Connor Maitland is a few years older."

"How weird is that?" asked Duncan. He pushed his glasses back up on his nose. "Do you think we've all got doubles?"

Abby came back out into the living area when Lester arrived thirty minutes later. The feisty government representative carried several large containers of ice cream. He handed the dessert to Abby.

"You didn't say what kind," explained Lester "so I picked up a couple of different choices."

"Thanks Lester," said Abby.

Then impulsively she reached up on her tiptoes and gave the hard nosed bureaucrat a quick kiss on the cheek before turning to march back into the kitchen and rejoin Jess, Claudia and Sarah. Danny chuckled. He'd seen the exchange, and Lester looked stunned.

"Don't get any ideas now Lester," teased Danny.

"Of course not," replied Lester shrugging his shoulders and straightening his tie. "She's much too young for me… and besides… anyone can see she's only interested in Connor."

The tall red head regarded the director of the nameless department quizzically. In Danny's time, Lester had been happily married, with three children… and a pet mammoth. Here, in this time, Lester lived alone.

"Have you ever thought of getting married?" asked Danny.

The red head lifted his glass to take a swallow of his drink and almost choked at Lester's response.

"Never found the right woman," replied Lester. "But don't you get any ideas now either."

Sometime later, Becker and Stella finally allowed Connor to open the dark green door and enter the flat they called home.

"Surprise!" a chorus of voices greeted him. "Happy birthday!"

Connor looked from one smiling face to another. He settled his gaze on Abby. She was holding a large plate with a slightly lopsided chocolate frosted cake. Green number candles were alight and flaming… a glowing 3 and 0.

"You did all this… for me?" asked Connor.

His lips curled up in a soft smile. His eyes glowed, reflecting the light of the candles as he leaned in, took a deep breath and blew out the flames.

"My birthday is really not until tomorrow," he added.

"Party starts now," said Abby smiling back at him "and doesn't quit until you're thirty."

Friends, laughter and talking, dinner, video games, music, black balloons bursting, more laughter, more talking, and sometime after midnight, they cut the birthday cake and dished up bowls of ice cream.

Lester left soon after the cake and ice cream was eaten to return to his flat. Claudia offered to drop Duncan and Tom off on her way home. Danny, who had requested the night off from the restaurant, drove Sarah to her home. And Sarah surprised Danny by asking him to stay.

Becker walked Jess back to her nearby flat. They were talking about the look on Connor's face when he'd realized the birthday party was for him, and birthday's in general, when Jess mentioned her last birthday. Becker stopped walking and stared at Jess. Becker regarded the poised, confident young woman before him.

"I thought you were older," said Becker in surprise.

"A lot of people think that," Jess chuckled "I went to uni early… I'm brilliant you know."

She skipped up the steps and quickly inserted the key in the outer door of her building.

"Would you like to come in for a bit," Jess invited.

Becker had slept on the sofa at her flat the first weekend they'd met and they'd been dating since late June. Becker was taking things slowly, too slowly in Jess's opinion. He always walked her home and Jess often invited Becker in for a cup of tea. Quiet whispered conversations, kisses and cuddles on the sofa were a favorite end to a lovely evening. This time, Jess was surprised when Becker refused.

"I should get going," Becker replied as he backed away. "It's late."

It wasn't until the next morning that anyone checked the mail. The usual coupons and flyers for takeaway restaurants were present. There was a new one for some place called Geppetto's Pizzaria. There was also a rather official looking government envelope. Connor and Abby were surprised to be notified Helen's trial had been postponed until January. Further information would be forthcoming.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	11. Our Time

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

"…_in this world…"_

3.11 Temporally Displaced (ABCDU)

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

In November, Jess was still trying to convince Becker that age didn't matter. Becker appeared to be still hung up on her apparent youth.

"_I don't want to take advantage of your innocence," Becker told her._

"_Inexperience doesn't mean I don't know what I want when I see it," Jess replied._

"_Inexperience…?" Becker repeated. _

"_I'm of age," Jess reminded him, "old enough to make my own decisions."_

Jess wanted to go away for a weekend, just the two of them. Becker finally agreed to a day trip to Sussex. Becker splurged and rented a small car from the local Thrifty rental dealer, because of course it wasn't just the two of them... they decided to bring Stella and Lindy. Becker and Stella arrived early in the morning in front of Jess's flat. She was waiting outside, dressed in blue jeans, a red blouse, a smart white jacket and dark blue trainers. One hand held a hamper, blankets draped over her arm. The other hand juggled a cup and a leash. Lindy was zigzagging around Jess excitedly.

"Here," said Jess. She handed Becker a mug of coffee of coffee through the open driver's side window. "Take this before I spill it and open the boot please."

"Thanks," replied Becker.

He accepted the cup gratefully and flipped the latch, popping the boot open. Jess settled the huge hamper and picnic blankets in the boot. Then she bent down and scooped up Lindy. Jess climbed into the passenger seat, and flashed a bright smile at Hil as she buckled her seat belt. She had Lindy sitting in her lap, while Stella was stretched out across the tiny back seat of the compact car.

"This is going to be so much fun," Jess commented excitedly. Becker pulled the rental car away from the kerb. "Road trip!"

They followed the highway south, leaving London behind. Jess enjoyed watching the changing scenery. This November was unseasonably warm, more like September weather. The bright blue sky and golden sunshine filtering through the countryside as they passed into the South Downs region was beautiful. It wasn't until Becker turned west onto the A27, that she spoke.

"You grew up around here," said Jess with a smile.

She and Sarah, along with Claudia and Lester, knew that Abby, Connor, Becker and Danny were from another time line. Becker had shared more of his personal life with her, just as she had told him of her family and upbringing.

"Yeah, Worthing," replied Becker. "You seemed interested in the area when I talked about it. I thought it would make a nice day trip… a lot of people say this area should be a national park."

Jess raised her eyebrow at his comment. She remembered doing an internet search on the town he grew up in. She thought the towns name… associated with the word worth, meaning valiant one… was an entirely appropriate place of origin for the man sitting beside her. The fact that the surrounding area was known for an iron age hill fort and flint mines… a source of axe and knife blades… dating back to the stone age, was also interesting. But… Jess was mainly interested in Hilary Becker.

"The countryside is beautiful," agreed Jess.

They stopped at a public access park near the town to walk the dogs. It felt good to get out of the car and stretch their legs.

"Ooh," squealed Jess "let's go down by the water."

By the time they reached the sea, they'd both taken off their shoes and rolled up their pants. The dogs splashed in the tiny waves lapping the shore. Becker and Jess left their shoes on the beach and continued walking, dodging the waves and talking. By the time they met another woman walking a large black standard poodle they were holding hands.

"Oh," gasped the other woman's voice. One hand moved to cover her mouth in astonishment.

Becker and Jess stopped walking. Jess released Becker's hand and pulled Lindy's leash back. She scooped up the small dog. Stella and the poodle were sniffing each other in a doggie greeting. Jess glanced at Becker, surprised that he hadn't ordered the German shepherd to sit. That was when she realized Becker was staring at the owner of the poodle.

"You look so much like my late husband," the older woman's voice said "when he was almost thirty."

Becker swallowed, but didn't speak.

"Maybe you're related somehow," suggested Jess. She introduced herself and Becker. "This is my boyfriend Hilary Becker and I'm Jessica Parker… but I prefer just Jess. What's your name?"

The older woman's last name was Becker too.

"We probably are related," agreed Becker as they walked with the woman to her car, "but I don't really know a lot about my father's side of the family… he died when I was very young."

Mrs. Becker was parked near the picnic pavilion. There, the older woman introduced her daughter Gwendolyn and her three granddaughters to the nice young couple from London. Jess and Gwendolyn immediately hit it off. The three little girls adored dogs. Soon they were all headed back to the water's edge, leaving Becker sitting on the bench next to the woman who would have been his mother in another time and place. He found it easy to talk to her.

"Anyone with eyes can see she adores you," said Mrs. Becker. She looked at the young man who reminded her of another striking young man she'd known long ago. "And I think the feeling is mutual…"

"God yes," answered Becker. "I love her… and I don't want to do anything… that would ever hurt her."

Mrs. Becker's eyebrows went up.

"How could you ever hurt her?" asked the woman.

"Well… I'm a good bit older…," began Becker.

Mrs. Becker's laughter interrupted him. The older woman's face crinkled as laugh lines wrinkled around her eyes and her mouth. Sagging jaw muscles shook with merriment.

"You're both so young!" she exclaimed. "As long as you are both over the age of consent, age really doesn't matter."

At Becker's questioning glance, she continued.

"My husband said almost the same thing," she explained with a smile. "I met my husband when I was sixteen. He was nearly thirty. It took me two years to convince him that I was serious about him."

"Really?" Becker asked.

"He used to joke that I would trade him in for a younger model someday when he got old and gray, but that never happened," said Mrs. Becker sadly. "We got married, had Gwendolyn… I quite liked having him around... and then he was gone."

Becker glanced at the shore. Jess was splashing through puddles with Gwendolyn's youngest daughter and Lindy. He blinked his eyes rapidly, trying to clear the sudden tears from his eyes.

"I don't ever want to cause Jess pain like that," he said in a even tone, once he'd regained control of his voice.

Mrs. Becker looked at the young man beside her. She had thought he was worried about the age difference between himself and Jess, but maybe it was more than that.

"I have a lot of wonderful memories, a lovely daughter, grandchildren," she said carefully. "I wish I'd had more time with my husband… I'm greedy like that… but I've always been glad of the time we did have together."

Becker nodded. He didn't trust himself to speak.

"Love doesn't come along as often as we'd like to think," Mrs. Becker continued. "It's rare. If you tell Jess what you're worried about… well, she's a smart young woman. I'm sure she'll know what to do."

Jess and Hil spent the rest of the day at the shore with the Becker family. Becker went back to collect their shoes and bring the rental car around to the picnic pavilion. The contents of the picnic hamper were eaten. And by late afternoon, when the breeze started to pick up and turn chilly, it was time to return to London. Halfway back to London, Becker took his mother's advice.

"Jess, it's not just the age difference," he said "if anomalies do start opening in this world… the creatures… they're dangerous… and if we go back to our time…"

"Go back?" exclaimed Jess. "What are you saying?"

"We don't really belong here," responded Becker.

"Don't be ridiculous!" exclaimed Jess "We need you here! Your time… it has Lester, Cutter, Jenny, Sarah, Stephen, Ryan…"

She rattled off the names of his friends that he'd told her about. Jess shook her head.

"We've got Lester," she concluded, "and Sarah here, but we don't have any of the others."

The rest of the ride was in silence. When Becker pulled the car up in front of Jess's flat, she looked at him.

"You and Stella should come in," Jess said as she climbed out of the passenger seat carrying Lindy. "And bring the hamper and blankets please."

Becker didn't have time to disagree before she was through the front door. He turned off the car, and grabbed the stuff from the boot. He and Stella entered Jess's flat. She was at the kitchen sink, filling water bowls for the two dogs.

"Jess," Becker said softly.

He set the hamper and blankets down beside the door and pushed it shut behind him. Stella bounded across the room and started lapping water from the dish Jess set on the floor. Jess gave Stella and Lindy a quick pet, and then rose to stand. She turned to look at him. Her bottom lip was trembling, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Love doesn't always last," she said "Sometimes people die… or the love dies… I know that. And I know you have to do something with these anomalies… when… or if… they happen. I understand that."

Becker nodded. He didn't know what to say.

"But I love you," continued Jess "and if I'm going to lose you somehow, I'd rather have the memories… I want… I need…"

Becker stood still as Jess walked across the room towards him. She put both hands on his chest, then began to slide her right hand up across his shoulder, up the side of his neck, to the back of his head. She pulled his head down towards her face. Her lips were parted as her mouth met Becker's. His tongue met hers, twisting, thrusting, exploring delightfully as they had done so many times before.

This time, when they finally broke apart to breathe, and Jess tugged his hand, he followed her into the bedroom, where they both found everything they could ever want or need.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

December found Abby and Connor living alone in the cozy flat near the park. Becker and Stella were living with Jess and Lindy. Danny had moved in with Sarah. But the New Year's Eve party was going to be at their place.

"Yeah," agreed Abby as she talked to Claudia "we'll be back in time for New Year's Eve… don't start the party without us."

Connor had finally saved up enough money for the special something. And last night he'd surprised Abby with it.

"_Mrs. Maitland," Connor whispered as he came up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her, holding a small beribboned box and an envelope out in front of her. She leaned back into his embrace, reveling in the feel of his body against hers._

"_What's this?" Abby asked._

"_Open it," replied Connor._

"_Which one first," asked Abby in a teasing tone, "the envelope or the box?"_

"_Your choice," whispered Connor as he brought his lips close to her ear. _

_Abby opened the envelope first. The paper inside showed reservations for a weeks stay at the Clansman Hotel in Loch Ness, Scotland. Opening the box made Abby gasp. The sparkling bright white marquis cut diamond was flanked on either side by bright blue sapphires. The engagement ring was matched by a wedding band encrusted with alternating tiny white diamonds and blue sapphires._

"_Proper rings and a honeymoon," whispered Connor "for my beloved wife."_

_Abby was speechless. Connor got nervous with her silence. _

"_Of course," he said "if you don't want…"_

"_No," said Abby. She turned in his grasp to face him. "It's perfect! The rings… the honeymoon… I…" _

_Abby might not have known what to say, but she did know how to make her feelings known. She brought her hands to either side of Connor's face and pulled his head down towards her. Their lips met eagerly. They parted breathlessly. Abby held out her left hand towards Connor, fingers spread wide. She offered him the box in her right hand._

"_Would you please put them on?" she asked. _

_Connor nodded happily and took the box. He knelt before her and slipped the wedding ring on first, followed by the engagement ring. He looked up at Abby._

"_The hotel… they do weddings and anniversary parties," he explained hesitantly "and renewal of vows… I told them we might want to do that."_

_Abby nodded happily._

"_Yeah Conn," she agreed "I'd love to say our vows."_

_A bright smile filled his face. He rose quickly, scooping Abby up in his arms._

"_What are you doing?" she squealed, laughing._

"_I'm carrying you across the threshold to the bedroom," he replied, raising his eyebrows suggestively._

Abby and Connor had a rental car for the long drive up to Loch Ness. When they heard Beth Temple needed a ride home, they offered to give her a lift. Bradford wasn't that far out of the way. Abby and Connor dropped Beth off at her parent's house. Mr. and Mrs. Temple met them and thanked them for bringing their daughter home. The Temples invited Connor and Abby to stay for dinner, but understood their hurry to go north.

"Stop by on the way back," encouraged Mrs. Temple "we'd love to see you again."

"And watch out for Nessie," chuckled Mr. Temple.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	12. A New Year

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

3.11 Temporally Displaced (ABCDU)

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The flat near the park was filled with friends for the New Year's Eve party.

Connor was at the kitchen sink, refilling ice cube trays. He was surrounded by Duncan, Tom and Beth. Beth thanked Connor again for picking her up on their return from Loch Ness. Duncan and Tom exchanged a glance, then Duncan blurted out his question.

"Did you find Nessie?"

Duncan and Tom's website… _The Wall of Weird_ got a good many hits, and topics, pictures and links changed frequently. But the one staple of their website, and the most frequently visited link, depicted all known details about Nessie. She was a star waiting to be discovered.

"No, Duncan," said Connor shaking his head, "we didn't see Nessie."

"Bummer," sighed Duncan.

"The government is covering it up," said Tom. He eyed Connor. "You're still working for the Home Office, right?"

Connor nodded. Duncan and Tom exchanged another glance.

"We should get going," said Tom "back to the party…"

Tom nudged Duncan. Then the tall red head tilted his head towards the front room. Duncan followed Tom.

"He's not telling us everything," hissed Tom as he and Duncan left the kitchen, "he's keeping secrets."

Beth and Connor chuckled.

"Of course he's right about one thing," said Beth.

"What?"

"You're not telling us everything," answered Beth.

Connor remembered yesterday.

_Connor and Abby __stopped by the Temple home on their return from Scotland to pick up Beth. Mrs. Temple had insisted the Maitlands stay to dinner. When Connor and Abby had protested it would be too much bother for her, Mrs. Temple disagreed. _

_"__My son and his family aren't coming tonight, the little one is not feeling well," she said "and I've got a lovely roast cooking… please… stay."_

_Mr. Temple wasn't home from work yet, so Mrs. Temple left Abby, Connor and Beth in the living room, while she went to check on the roast. _

_"__Set the table please," called the older woman._

_Out of habit, Connor rose from the sofa and walked to the old oak buffet cabinet. He opened the silverware drawer, jiggling the sticky drawer just so to get it open._

_"__Most people don't know how to get the drawer open," said Beth watching Connor quietly. "How did you know?"_

_"__My mother had one just like it," replied Connor._

Connor slid the newly filled ice cube trays into the freezer before he turned to face Beth, but she was already heading back to the party. He shook his head and then turned to the sink again. Lester had brought several bottles of champagne for tonight and Connor patted ice cubes around them. Then he too went to join the party.

Somehow, Connor was surrounded by Tom, Duncan, and Beth again. They were discussing the merits of various monsters in movies and video games.

"And no, that double agent face on face off… it's just ridiculous," said Connor.

"What about clones?" asked Beth.

"Oh no, clones are different," responded Tom "they're a type of manmade monster..."

"Yeah… sort of like zombies... they don't think," added Duncan "but without the brain eating and shuffling."

Connor rolled his eyes at his friends.

"I believe people are unique," said Connor. "Not even twins... think or feel the exact same way about everything."

He left the group as he moved off in search of Abby. Midnight was approaching. Danny and Sarah were whispering together in the back of the room near the CD player Sarah had brought over for the evening. Connor and Abby met in the center of the crowded front room. As the soft sounds of a favorite melody filled the flat, Connor extended his hand towards Abby.

"May I have this dance?"

A bright smile flashed, blue eyes sparkled brighter than the blue sapphires on her ring as Abby extended her hand towards Connor in response.

"I thought you'd never ask," replied Abby.

Connor pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her as they began to sway in time to the music. Jess and Becker were in the hallway, talking in a quiet corner near the stairs. Lester was kneeling on the floor in front of Stella, rubbing her behind her ears.

"Stella you're a good dog," praised Lester. "You did a good job stopping Helen..."

The fastidious man didn't seem to care that his suit was wrinkling and dog hair was clinging to his sleeves. Lester pulled out a treat from his pocket and extended it palm up towards Stella. As Stella slurped the treat, the music ended. Connor and Abby continued to sway together, oblivious to the rest of the world.

"It's almost that time," Danny announced with a cheeky grin.

He threw an arm around Sarah's waist, pulling her closer. Claudia picked up Lindy and carried the nervous little creature into the kitchen away from the noisy revelers. Beth, Amy from next door, Duncan and Tom all readied their kazoos as the countdown to midnight began. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one...

Midnight kisses, and in the case of Lester and Stella a very slobbery dog tongue slurping up the side of the man's jaw, and the sound of noise makers turned into song. The champagne bottles popped loudly when they were opened and the refrain of Auld Lang Syne echoed through the flat as December 2006 faded into history.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

In January, the trial of Helen Cutter was delayed again. Her solicitor's had argued for her release on more than one occasion, but their protestations of her being a negligible flight risk had not been approved by any of the judges at Old Bailey.

Due to overcrowding, Helen was kept in Holloway Women's Prison while awaiting trial. To keep her busy and out of trouble, she'd been assigned to a training workshop for British Industrial Cleaning Science. The class was taught by a rather bulky man who tended to wear black jumpers with lots of pockets.

"Black hides dirt," he repeatedly told his students.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

February was colder and wetter than the previous month. Claudia and Lester both had birthdays that month just a day apart. So on the last Tuesday of the month they all got together for takeaway and carrot cake with cream cheese frosting. The talk turned to the anomaly that hadn't been.

"Where was the anomaly supposed to lead to?" asked Claudia.

"Permian... there was supposed to be a gorgonopsid," answered Connor after he swallowed. "The anomaly at the Forest of Dean has been recurring for years."

"Everything is different here," reminded Danny as he reached for another eggroll. "There was never any record of an anomaly from the cretaceous in the theater district in 2006."

"Would we have known?" asked Becker. "The theater was closed..."

Jess reached over to Becker's plate and picked up a steamed dumpling with her chopsticks. Becker glanced at her and reached for the last prawn cracker on her plate.

"Maybe there aren't any such things as anomalies," interrupted Lester. "Maybe you lot really are delusional."

Lester was still grumpy from staying out in the Forest of Dean for the past week. Camping in February... camping any time really... wasn't his thing.

"No," objected Connor. "Anomalies occur naturally… the ancient Egyptians knew about them… the Sun Cage… and Ammut…"

"What did you say about the Sun Cage?" asked Sarah as she pushed back her chair from the table. She moved towards the kitchen. "We've got an exhibit coming to the British Museum… on loan from Egypt…"

"Maybe just your being here," suggested Claudia as she twirled the last of her lo mein noodles, "changes things enough to make a difference... maybe even enough to make anomalies not occur."

"You think we're stuck here?" asked Connor. He looked around the room in surprise. The idea hadn't occurred to him before. "Just because one anomaly... didn't open..."

Connor reached beneath the table to clasp Abby's hand tightly. He glanced at Becker, and wondered how his friend felt about the possibility of never making it back home. Sarah brought the carrot cake into the room and set it on the table in between Claudia and Lester.

"If we're stuck here...," said Abby as she squeezed his hand back, "we're a lot better off than being stuck in the cretaceous."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

On a very rainy day in March 2007, Sky News broadcast footage of an American singer's arrival in London.

"Possibly the best publicity stunt in recent memory," said the newscaster as the image of the limo disappearing into a bright glittering star-like apparition and then backing out chased by three blurry creatures appeared on the screen behind him, "if only they'd spent more money on the CGI."

"Claudia," asked Jess "have you seen the news?"

The woman's eyebrows disappeared beneath her tawny hair.

"Get those images to Connor," Claudia ordered. She dialed Danny's cell phone number herself. "I'm on my way to Heathrow... I think... I may need help."

Jess streamed CCTV images to Connor's computer workstation at the Home Office Witness Protection department.

"Cretaceous period... raptors," whispered Connor into the phone. "It's got to be an anomaly."

"Claudia's on her way," reassured Jess "with back up."

Lester leaned over Jess's shoulder and stared at the images on her computer monitor.

"Are we on speaker?" asked Lester. Jess nodded, then Lester continued. "Connor, why didn't your device pick up anything?"

"It's not ready yet," replied Connor "I told you… the tech is different here... I need parts... and some of the parts... I'm going to have to make... you don't have them here."

Claudia got the raptors returned back through the anomaly... with a little help from a red haired former copper on a motorbike, a tall soldier and a German shepherd. Jess made sure the CCTV images of the raptors remained unidentifiable... except for the picture she gave Lester. To this day, the American singer and his entourage have refused to comment.

With the picture in hand, Lester was able to browbeat the minister into hiring more staff for the unnamed department.

"Anomalies... rips in time... are real! And if you don't do something," growled Lester, shoving the photograph beneath the man's nose, "the next thing you know, you may be seeing one of these things in the member's bar."

Danny, Becker and Stella officially joined Claudia and Jess on the payroll of Lester's team the very same day… part time, but it's a start.

Lester's demand for a bigger budget for research was still pending.

Connor got reprimanded by his boss at the home office. The man had seen him surfing the internet.

"I don't pay you to watch Jurassic Park," chided Connor's boss.

"It was cretaceous," protested Connor.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

In April, Connor's machine worked... sort of.

"The detector could be better... it hardly has any range at all," grumbled Connor into the cell phone, "and we need more equipment to build a locking mechanism."

The anomaly opened in the small park where Becker and Jess walked Stella and Lindy. Late at night, no one was about to notice the flickering golden lights as time ripped open to reach to the Permian... or to notice Becker and Danny walking through the park... searching. The flickering lights blinked and disappeared.

"It's closed Conn," replied Becker "but there's been an incursion. We're going need back up... is Abby available?"

Abby didn't take the creature to the Wellington Zoo, she brought it home. The small incursion was green and cheerful, a very rare breed of lizard that is often confused with draco volans.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

On Wednesday, May 16, 2007 Connor's machine went off again. There was a glowing, splintering light in the Holloway prison training center. Magnetic interference tripped the security cameras offline. The entire complex went into lockdown. When the cameras and security was restored, Helen was gone. And so was the British Industrial Cleaning Science instructor.

Scotland Yard posted Helen's name and photograph on their most wanted website. She's the only woman pictured there… in at least twelve different time lines.

Lester and his team aren't worried. They know whenever she shows up again, they'll be ready, in one form… or another_._

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

June... Abby, Connor, Becker and Danny had been gone from their time... for a whole year, and life went on.

-_x-x-x-x-x-x_

In August, an anomaly opened in a dusty old storage room in the Home Office. Lester sent Claudia, Danny and Becker to take care of it, and check for an incursion. Claudia Brown finally got to meet Professor Nick Cutter.

"What do you mean it's 2007?" Cutter's asked indignantly. "I've only been gone for half an hour."

"You've been missing for over eight years," explained Claudia once more. "You were my first missing person's case when I started working at the Home Office... I can show you the files."

Claudia and Danny brought Cutter back to the unnamed department, while Becker locked the anomaly with Connor's newest device. He and Stella stayed to monitor the anomaly.

Danny headed to Lester's office while Claudia introduced Cutter to Sarah and Connor. Connor's jaw dropped.

"How old are you?" asked Connor.

"Thirty-two... why?" asked the Scot.

"It's just... I knew you... when you were older," answered Connor.

Nick Cutter looked at the man standing before him. The slender scientist was about Cutter's own age.

"I don't know you," protested Cutter.

But eventually Cutter did get to know the team. He and Connor became good friends. Connor showed Cutter the ropes, and gave Nick some good advice.

"Listen to Becker, his job is to keep everyone safe," said Connor "so do what he tells you... unless I say otherwise."

-_x-x-x-x-x-x_

On a fine day in October 2007, Lester's unnamed department finally got an official name.

The department of Actuarial Reality Calculations and Configurations (ARCC) sounds terribly dull and tedious... more than slightly boring even. Most people think the department has something to do with life insurance.

But Lester doesn't care… he finally has a budget and authorization to hire more staff.

Danny works full time at the ARCC. He still helps out in the restaurant if the owner needs a hand. Sarah splits her time between the British Museum and research consulting for Lester's department.

Becker gave up theater as soon as he was hired full time. He likes security stuff better. The only thing he misses about acting is the sword. Jess told him she missed seeing her favorite Shakespearean actor onstage in tights. Becker may have given Jess a private performance but only they know for sure. Stella and Lindy aren't talking.

Connor's phone number is on Lester's speed dial, although Lester flat out refused to hire Connor for a field position. Like Sarah, Connor is a part time research consultant for Lester's department.

"For God's sake man, you're going to be a father soon," reminded Lester "you have to put your family first!"

Connor also continues to work at CMU on Wednesday nights and Saturday mornings... but he's teaching two classes now. And the patent he submitted for his new microprocessor is working its way through the government approval processes. He and Abby are saving up for something special... nursery furniture.

Abby's showing and glowing... just a little bit. She continues to work at the Wellington Zoo until her maternity leave starts. She and Connor went to their doctor for an ultrasound Tuesday. They were rather surprised when the doctor told them they were expecting twins.

"Usually twins run in families," said the doctor. "Are there any twins in your families?"

Connor and Abby looked at each other.

"I'll have to get back to you on that," stammered Connor.

Beth figured out where Connor and Abby came from... so Lester hired the bright young woman in an intern position.

"You're technical support," reminded Lester "back up really... so try to stay out of trouble."

Cutter works part time at the ARCC and part time at CMU. He's trying to convince the board to combine the evolution and biology programs into one curriculum.

Lester tries very hard to maintain his image as a government hatchet man, but nobody's fooled. Not even the newly arrived mammoth. Elton snuffles his trunk at Lester every time he sees the civil servant. Elton knows that Lester keeps Brazil nuts in his suit coat pocket... and they're just for him.

Claudia keeps track of all the different anomalies. Cretaceous, Permian, Triassic... more time periods than she ever knew about. Jess is building her a database... the young computer specialist has a particular interest in where and when these anomalies go. Sarah and Jess have both agreed. If an anomaly opens to return Danny, Becker, Abby and Connor to their London... they're going with them.

"I don't know if that's possible," cautioned Connor "I mean... we might only be here... because we aren't here in this world..."

"Do you even understand what you just said?" asked Sarah, "Because I sure don't."

"I think he means that because there already is a Sarah in our world," answered Danny, he seemed a bit flustered with the idea, "maybe you wouldn't be able to come over."

"No one better try and stop me," warned Sarah.

"Or me," added Jess.

Becker thought Sarah and Jess's idea was a good plan.

"Stay together," said Becker "no one goes through an anomaly... by themselves."

Connor liked the idea too. Using the buddy system would save lives in almost any horror movie.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

To date, Tom has never seen a dodo, but he and Duncan are still hoping to see Nessie someday.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Nick and Claudia became more than good friends eventually. And she loved him, just as much as he loved her.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	13. Somewhen Else

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

_"…__in another time and place__…"_

3.11 Temporally Displaced (ABCDU)

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Postscript_

_And in another time and place, Lester, Cutter, Stephen, Ryan, Sarah and Jenny searched for their missing friends. And when hours turned to days turned to weeks turned to years… they continued to hope. They hoped that whenever their friends were... Abby, Connor, Becker and Danny were alright. _

_Sarah took Rex home with her, while Stephen took Sid and Nancy back to his place. And when Nick and Jenny Cutter's twin daughters were born, everyone agreed the names Constance Abigail and Hillary Danielle Cutter were almost as perfect as the babies themselves. _

_Lester never allowed Abby, Connor, Becker and Danny to be declared dead, but kept them listed as active on the ARC's roster, status: Missing In Time. _

_Ryan still trains German shepherds. One of Stella's pups, is grown now... and leads the canine team._

_Connor's Mum found herself trying to keep Jack Maitland out of trouble. Somebody had to do it. And if she made Jack a little nervous sometimes... well, that was better than Jack making her nervous. _

_Becker's mother lives in Sussex with her daughter and granddaughter's... and her memories._

_Stephen never convinced Sarah that she should stop waiting for Danny… but when he stopped trying, he did convince her to go on with her life. _

"_I'd never make you choose," said Stephen. "When Danny comes back… I'll bow out gracefully."_

_Sarah arched her eyebrow speculatively._

"_But what if I don't want you to bow out?"_

_Stephen grinned._

"_Well... in that case," said Stephen with a delightfully naughty grin, "what do you think of a ménage à trois? _

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Many, many years later, Mrs. Lester and her husband's assistant... a bright, bubbly and frighteningly efficient woman... cleaned out Lester's office desk together. They shared stories, tears and laughter. Mrs. Lester took the personal items home with her. Miss Parker packed up Lester's daily log, papers, and notes covering over twenty years worth of anomaly related activities... then, she sent the box to the library archives..._

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


End file.
